Tout arrive pour une bonne raison
by Freedomreaders
Summary: Billy s'est figé dans le temps, elle reste jeune et belle et ne vieillit plus physiquement. Les trois soeurs Halliwell on essayé de trouver les causes mais n'ont rien trouvé et les années sont passés... Chacune a fait sa vie, les enfants ont grandit, et on se retrouve 18 ans plus tard ! Mais tout arrive pour une bonne raison ne l'oubliez pas...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je me présente Dream-L, j'écris depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai du talent mais en tout cas écrire c'est un de mes passe-temps favoris, j'ai aussi plein d'autre passe-temps genre regarder des séries, c'est le moment où je parle de Charmed. J'ai connu cette merveilleuse série jeune, très très jeune, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 8 ans je crois mdr ! C'est mon grand frère qui regardait, puis moi... J'ai découvert il y a peu quelques fictions Charmed qui m'ont vraiment plus et j'ai donc mit sur papier une idée qui a germé dans mon esprit il y a longtemps. **

**Nous en venons donc à cette histoire/série/fiction, bref appelez-là comme vous voulez ! **

**Donc Voici un petit résumée : Billy s'est figé dans le temps, elle reste jeune et belle et ne vieillit plus physiquement. Personne ne trouve la raison de cette état. Les trois soeurs Halliwell on essayé de trouver les causes mais n'ont rien trouvé et les années sont passés... Chacune a fait sa vie, les enfants ont grandit, et on se retrouve avec une joyeuses petite bandes de jeunes y comprit Billy !  
**

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Chapitre 1 : Les préparations de l'anniversaire de mariage de Piper et Léo**

-Piper ! Chris et Wyatt et Prudence ont appelé pour dire qu'il serait un peu en retard, informa Billy.

Cette dernière sursauta quand le plat de cookies de Piper sauta dans les airs heureusement figé avant de tomber sur le sol.

-Quoi ?! cingla Piper. Qu'est-ce que _mes enfants_ ont à faire de _si_ important pour être en retard ?

-Je ne sais pas ! dit Billy en détournant le regard.

Piper la mettait toujours très mal à l'aise en la fixant de cette manière. C'est comme si elle pouvait sonder son esprit, pas qu'elle sache le faire mais quand même, c'était _flippant._

-Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? gronda Piper.

Cette dernière avait désormais la quarantaine ( pour ne pas dire la cinquantaine qui s'approchait à grand pas ) et Billy étant resté figé dans son petit 20 ans avait tendance à être traité comme une enfant ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point.

-Non et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas !

La blonde avait mit beaucoup moins de dureté dans sa voix que prévu mais arrivait quand même à garder une certaine contenance.

Alors que Piper prenait un visage à la limite de l'hystérie Paige et Phoebe apparurent dans la cuisine grâce au pouvoir d'éclipse de la première.

-Arrête donc d'énerver notre Billy, Piper ! rit Phoebe en analysant la situation au moins de deux.

Billy jeta un regard de remerciement à Phoebe.

-Je commençais à me demander si j'allais ressortir vivante de cette cuisine rit Billy en faisant une grimace devant la tête outragée de Piper.

-Wyatt, Chris et Prue ne sont pas arrivée, déclara Piper d'un ton solennelle comme si quelqu'un était mort.

-Tu stresse toujours ma chérie pour l'anniversaire de votre mariage. Mais faut te détendre. Tout ce passera bien ! sourit Phoebe en réconfortant sa soeur.

Piper se calma dans les bras de ses deux soeurs.

-Arrêter je crois que je vais vomir devant tant d'amour, déclara Billy en insérant deux doigt dans sa bouche faussement dégoûte.

-Billy, Billy, tu verras plus tard tu trouveras l'amour et tu ne verras plus les choses de la même façon, sourit niaisement Phoebe.

Les trois soeurs eurent toutes des petits sourires bavant d'amour.

-Bon trop de sentimental pour moi là, cria Billy en partant de la cuisine pour monter dans la chambre qui lui était attribué au deuxième.

Après la fin de la guerre, après la mort de sa soeur Christie, Billy avait prit le large pendant _des années _à l'autre bout du monde dans une île quelque part au pacifique. Elle avait échangé des courriers, des appelles, et parfois avait effectué quelques voyages pour rester en contact avec les filles mais elle avait toujours refusé de rentrer aux Etats-Unis. La mort de sa soeur, son revirement vers le côté sombre de la magie partielle mais bien existant des années auparavant l'avait vacciné contre ce pays, cela représentait trop de souvenir. Puis un jour, lors d'un rendez-vous dans un bar avec un jeune homme de pas plus de 25 ans ils avaient abordé la question de son âge, quand elle avait répondu 30 ans, le jeune homme fut si étonné qu'il en recrachât le contenu de sa boisson sur elle. Elle réalisa alors qu'il y avait un problème : **elle ne vieillissait plus.**

Prétextant la troisième grossesse de Phoebe elle était rentrer à San Francisco. Les filles avaient été surprise, tout le monde l'avait été en faite, plusieurs recherches avait été faite mais aucune n'avait été bénéfique. Alors ils avaient abandonnés, attendant d'avoir plus d'infos... En attendant Piper lui avait redonné la chambre qu'elle occupait avant la guerre.

**18 ans était passé depuis la guerre**.** 8 ans depuis son retour à San Francisco.** Les enfants des soeurs avait grandit, était devenue des jeunes adultes et s'entendait très, voir trop bien avec Billy pour les trois soeurs hallywell,. Billy n'avait pas l'impression d'être la vielle du groupe, elle partageait leur délire et y participait même. Visiblement son incapacité à vieillir se faisait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Alors qu'elle devait aujourd'hui être agée de 38 ans elle n'avait l'apparence physique que d'une jeune fille de 20 ans.

La voix de Chris qui brisa le silence la fit sursauter.

-Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! cria Billy en balançant ce qui était à porter de main c'est-à-dire un bouquin, sur la figure de Chris.

-Putain Billy tu m'as fait mal !

Billy éclata de rire devant l'expression semi-douloureuse du fils de Piper.

-Ca te fait rire ? grogna Chris en s'approchant dangereusement de Billy.

-Oui -_ il s'approcha encore -_ Un peu -_ Il était carrément sur le lit maintenant_ - Pardon souffla-t-elle alors qu'il était à 2 cm d'elle.

-Je préfère ça, sourit-il en arrachant ses yeux verts émeraude à ceux bleu de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Billy en se repositionnant correctement dans son lit.

-C'est chez moi non ? se moqua Chris.

-Ta mère a faillit m'arracher la tête lorsque je lui ait dit que vous étiez en retard ! l'accusa Billy.

-Wyatt et Prue voulait absolument apporter le cadeau de maman et papa à l'heure, je leur est bien dit qu'on pouvait leur donné un peu en retard mais tu les connais ils m'ont pas écouté comme d'hab.

-Ouais. Vous leurs avait offert quoi ? demanda Billy curieuse.

-Hahaha ca tu le sauras plus tard jeune fille rit Chris en se levant enfin de son lit pour rejoindre la porte.

-Tu vas ou ? demanda Billie en levant un sourcil.

-Je sais que tu veux m'avoir dans ton lit pour toujours mais maman va faire une syncope si elle ne me voit pas rit-il en sortant par la porte.

**Pour une fois** pensa sarcastiquement Billie faisant fit de sa phrase.

Autant Paige et Léo n'abusait pas de leurs pouvoir d'éclipse autant leurs enfants apparaissaient et disparaissaient n'importe quand. Et Chris était le premier en matière d'abus de pouvoir, ce mec se faisait un malin plaisir à torturer la blonde en lui foutant les peurs de sa vie à chaque fois.

Elle finit par se lever rejoignant les autres en bas. Piper s'agitait en cuisine, Léo lisait tranquillement un bouquin dans le salon, Wyatt discutait avec Prudence et Chris à côté.

-Hey Billie ! la salua Wyatt en l'enlaçant.

Billie s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de lui tandis qu'il passait un bras par dessus ses épaules.

-Salut Wyatt ! dit-elle chaleureusement en écrasant sa tête sur son torse.

-Fatiguée ? blagua Prudence en regardant Billie.

-Après mon footing du matin, faire les courses manquante de Piper, et se faire engueuler par cette même Piper, oui. Définitivement éreintante cette journée, énumérai Billie avec un faux sourire scotché au lèvre devant le rire des autres.

-Maman est toujours sur les nerfs à nos anniversaires, fêtes en tout genre, haussa les épaules Prudence. Tu la connais depuis le temps ! rit-elle.

-Ouais et je m'y habituerais jamais je pense ! soufflais-je. Et vous votre journée ?

-Barbante, dit Chris avec son éternelle air boudeur sur le visage.

-N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Prudence. On a acheté le cadeau de maman et papa puis on a fait un tour au P3 pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien sans notre présence ce soir, bref c'était cool.

-Ouais ! dit Wyatt.

-On a pas la même définition de ''Cool'' dit Chris légèrement sarcastique.

Prue s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la blonde la devança :

-Mr Grincheux peux-tu arrêter de te plaindre ? dit Billie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dixit celle qui ne vit que par sarcasme...

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire un mot sans que celui-ci ne transpire le sarcasme ou la moquerie ! cria Billie en quittant les bras de Wyatt.

-Je pourrais dire autant de toi ! répliqua Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de répondre, tu n'auras pas le dernier mot avec mot le benêt !

-Toi non plus blondie !

-T'as rien trouvé de mieux que de m'insulter sur ma couleur de cheveux ? souffla Billie faussement choqué. Pa-thé-tique !

-Et toi ''le benêt '' ? renifla dédaigneusement Chris. Le niveau est bas chérie...

-J'ai du me mettre au tient figures-toi **chéri** ! renchérit Billie.

-Ça a du être compliqué pour toi d'essayer d'être intelligente pour une fois... la piqua Chris.

-BON STOP ! Cria Wyatt en les regardant des billes à la place des yeux. Vous avez 12 ans ou quoi ?

-C'est pas loin de l'âge mentale de Chris... pouffa Billie mais elle fut arrêter par le regard noir de Wyatt.

La sonnette retentit et tout le reste de la famille entra dans l'araine.

Le dîner d'anniversaire de mariage de Léo et Piper s'annonçait des plus mouvementé, comme à chaque réunion d'ailleurs...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce chapitre sera un peu compliqué à assimiler ! En effet, tout les enfants vont apparaitre alors je vous donne si dessous un moyen mémo technique : **

**PIPER ET LEO :**

**Wyatt - Chris - Prudence _( pensé que Piper était la plus proche de sa soeur décédé )_**

**PHEOEBE ET COOP : **

**Patricia (surnom Patty) _( le nom de la mère des soeurs Halliwell, Phoebee a été la plus affecté par sa mort ne l'ayant que très peu connu)_**

**Penelope (surnom : Penny) _( Le nom de la grand mère des soeurs Halliwell ) _**

**Mélinda _( Méline Warren la première sorcière de la famille ) _**

**PAIGE ET HENRY : **

**Henry Junior ( facile ! ) **

**Les jumelles : Samuelle ( surnom : Sam ) ( _comme le père biologique de Paige_ ) **

**Victoria ( surnom : Vicky ) _( référence au père Victor des soeurs Halliwelle ) _**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La fête de l'anniversaire de Piper et Léo**

Et en effet, le repas s'avéra mouvement. Abrité 16 personnes sous le Manoir Halliwell était déjà spectaculaire en sois, mais faire manger 16 personnes relevait du miracle. Miracle que Piper et Léo, les habitants du Manoir, avait réussit à accomplir.

Il avait été décidé que les adultes mangent dans la salle à manger sur une table. Et que les ''jeunes'' serait sur une autre table dans le séjour. Les tables avaient été sortit pour l'occasion.

Piper et Prudence, sa fille de 18 ans, avait préparer une masse astronomique de nourriture pour remplir le ventre de tout les convives. Piper avait même hésité à faire appelle à ses employés de son restaurant mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le restaurant fermé une soirée et s'était donc débrouiller toute seule avec sa merveilleuse fille qui avait hérité de son dont pour la cuisine.

Prudence était la copie conforme de sa mère plus jeune, en plus de son physique, de ses dont culinaire et de sa tendance presque excessif à couver ses frères, Prudence disposait de ses pouvoirs. Tout le monde s'amusait à parler de 'clone' Halliwell. La fille unique de Léo et Piper était dans une Université pour entamer un cursus de droit et se spécialisait en droit social.

Quand Prudence vit sa tante Phoebee et ses trois filles arriver elle repéra immédiatement Patty, sa fille aînée et l'enlaça furieusement.

-Sais-tu que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis **deux longues semaines** ? l'agressa Prue.

-He calmos la tigresse ! rit Patty. Sérieux entre les cours et mon boulot au café je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi !

-Vient on va retrouver le temps perdu alors ! lui dit Prue en l'emmenant avec elle dans sa chambre sous les rires du reste de la famille qui riait au comportement de maman ours qu'adoptait parfois Prudence, _comme sa mère. _

Elles montèrent toute les deux dans la chambre de Prue.

-Alors tes cours ? l'interrogea Prudence.

Patty était en commerce à l'Université et elle aussi commença sa première année ayant toute deux 18 ans.

-Ah je sais que ce que tu veux savoir c'est comment sa va avec Joe... dit Patty en cachant mal son sourire moqueur.

-Je n'osais pas poser la question aussi directement mais... oui je veux savoir ! rit Prue.

-Donc...

OOOOOOOOO

Au rez-de-chaussé, on accueillait déjà Paige, Henry, Henry Jr et les jumelles.

Le jumelles se dirigèrent vers Pénélope la deuxième fille de Phebee. Toutes trois avaient 16 ans et allaient au lycée ensemble. Elles s'entendaient comme larron en foire !

-Tu sais que Jessica a dit à Antone et Mike qu'elle voulait sortir avec Léo mais que Léo préfère sortir avec Haley mais qu'Haley veut en faite sortire avec Mike et du coup Mike l'a appirt et il connait Léo alors il veut pas... commença Vicky la jumelle blonde.

-C'est bon n'agresse pas mes oreilles aussi vite... se plaignit Pénélope en lançant un regard désespéré à Sam la jumelle rousse.

-Elle m'a littéralement saoulé dans la voiture ! grogna Sam beaucoup moins polis que Pénélope en s'étalant sur le canapé.

-Eh les filles ! Ecoutez moi ! Donc Mike a dit à Jess que...

Sam, la jumelle rousse soupira en coeur avec Pénélope qui esquiva malgré tout un sourire amusé.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Au grenier Wyatt feuilletait le livre des Ombres et le referma d'un coup en souriant satisfait. Et encore un démon de vaincu ! Ces sangsus ( littéralement parlant ! ) avait voulu s'attaquer à lui et en bon sorcier Wyatt s'en était chargé entre deux courses ce matin très tôt, il notait maintenant la façon dont il s'y était prit pour la futur génération des Halliwell. Billy entra dans le grenier et s'arrêta brusquement en fixant le livre des Ombres.

-Un soucis ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils soucieuses.

C'est ce qu'aimait Wyatt chez Billy, elle avait beau être sarcastique et frivole dans la vie de tout les jours, dès qu'il y avait un démons ou la famille ( autrement dit les Halliwell ) en jeux elle passait en mode protectrice.

-Non t'inquiète pas, régler depuis ce matin ! sourit-il pour la rassurer.

Il vit ses épaules se détendre et son sourire reprendre place sur son visage.

-Tout le monde est arrivé, ton père te demande ! l'informa-t-elle.

-Et ? l'encouragea Wyatt à continuer car il sentait que ce n'était pas tout.

-Rien... bégaya-t-elle.

Billy baissa les yeux pour éviter que les larmes perlent. Elle n'aimais pas se montrer aussi faible devant les autres. Elle détestait ça. Passer pour une pleurnicheuse... Très peu pour elle.

La blonde sentit soudains la grande carrure de Wyatt s'approcher d'elle.

-Dis-moi !

-Je... C'est que c'est l'anniversaire de Piper aujourd'hui... Et... Moi je ne vieillit plus.

C'était donc ça pensa Wyatt en prenant un regard inquiet.

-Billy, on trouvera une solution, je te promets, je ferai tout en oeuvre pour savoir ce qu'il se passe !

-Vous allez tous vieillir et vous... vous disparaîtrez tous, je n'imagine même pas vous perdre, Chris, toi, tous...

-Tu auras toujours une génération d'Halliwell pour t'embêter ! dit Wyatt dans une vague tentative d'humour.

-Je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre Wyatt, et encore moi un d'entre vous dit d'un ton sérieux Billy.

-Tu ne perdras plus personne Billy, je t'en fais la promesse.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

Chris qui cherchait son frère et Billy monta au grenier, il les trouva enlacer au milieu de la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

-Un soucis ?

Billy sourit, elle avait dit la même chose quand elle avait trouvé Wyatt seule ici.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ! sourit Billy en passant un main rapide sur les larmes qu'elle avait versé.

Elle ressentit le besoin de serrer Chris dans ses bras, il referma immédiatement sa prise sur son dos en lançant un regard désemparé à Wyatt.

Billy s'éloigna et partit du grenier encore chambouler parce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était séance câlin & confessions pensa-t-elle en s'auto-insultant de s'être montré si... _faible._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

-Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Chris en l'observant partir.

-Non je ne pense pas, cette histoire de ''Je ne vieillit pas '' la touche beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montre...

Henry Junior, le fils de Paige, qui avait 15 ans entra dans le grenier.

-Vous savez que_ tout le mond_e vous cherche ? s'écria-t-il en fixant ses cousins avec de grands yeux.

Chris observa Wyatt qui lui fit signe qu'ils en rediscuterais plus tard et suivirent leur demi-portion de cousin qui les insultait car il "avait du monter trois étages pour les inciter à bouger leur cul alors qu'il avait eu sport ce matin et était courbaturé ".

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PIPER !

15 voix perçante retentissait dans le manoir, chacun essayait de crier plus fort que son voisin, et la mélodie se transforma en une plainte douloureuse pour les 16 paires d'oreilles présentent.

L'heure des distribution de cadeau arrivèrent. Ils avaient finit de manger depuis quelques heures et mangeait maintenant le magnifiquement bon gâteau au chocolat que Piper et Prudence s'était acharné à faire en quantité.

-C'est de ma part ! sourit Paige.

Piper ouvrit le cadeau et vit un album photo, elle l'ouvrit curieuse et elle vit que les photos retraçait sa vie de sa naissance, en passant par son mariage pour finit à aujourd'hui.

-Pheobe m'a aidé à rassembler les photos d'avant que je ne débarque dans vos vies ! dit Paige.

-Merci ! fit Piper les larmes aux yeux en enlaçant sa soeur.

Pheobee s'avança en sautillant vers sa soeur elle lui tendit un paquet :

-Wouaw... Des bons pour des magasins de sous-vêtem...

Piper s'arrêta et rougit.

-Putain ... dit Chris un air de dégoût sur le visage en essayant d'enlever les images mentales qui traversaient ses pensées.

-Images mentales ? se moqua Billy un faux air de compassions sur le visage.

Chris lui lança un regard noir.

Plein d'autre cadeau furent offert et il restait celui de Billy et ceux des enfants de Léo et Piper.

Billy tendit son cadeau : Une séance de spa plus massage, épilations, soins, coiffeur ect.

Et les enfants de Léo et Piper prirent la parole.

-Maman, commença Wyatt, tu es la mère la plus fabuleuses de toutes, tu nous as toujours protégé et aimé, on aimerait te rendre ne serait-ce un quart de ce que tu as fait pour nous mais je pense qu'on n'en est loin, mais maman tu mérites les plus belles merveilles du monde mais...

-Ouais ouais grogna Chris, on vous offre un voyage pour deux en Europe pour un mois.

-Chris ! s'écrièrent Wyatt et Pénélope.

-Quoi ? Tu commençais à partir dans tes putains d'envolés lyriques !

-Chris ! le reprit sa mère sévèrement.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Billy leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable lui souffla-t-elle après que leurs parents les ais remercié chaleureusement.

-Ta gueule ma blonde.

-La ferme mon brun.

-Ton insulte est passé de ' benêt' à 'mon brun' ? Fais attention ça devient presque affectueux ! railla Chris.

Résultat : Il se prit une pichenette de la part de la blonde.

* * *

**Tadam ! Ca a plu ? J'espère que oui ! Etes vous intéresse par un POV interne ? Et voulez vous que je développe plus les autres personnages ? **


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les Reviews :). Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 19 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

Dans les épisodes précédent : C'était l'anniversaire de mariage de Léo et Piper. Ils se sont vue offert un voyage en amoureux pour un mois en Europe par leurs enfants. Dans un même temps, Billy a craqué durant la soirée, réconforte par Wyatt et par Chris...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Voyage en Europe.**

POV INTERNE DE BILLY :

-Arggh ! m'écriais-je en coupant violemment la parole à Piper qui débitait à toute vitesse un discours que j'avais arrêté d'écouter depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes. On était déjà en fin de journée et ils avaient un avion à prendre !

-Tu grogne maintenant ? dit sèchement Piper.

Je vis derrière moi, la maison entière déboulé dans le salon. Léo se mit derrière sa femme, Prue s'approcha prudemment de sa mère en me suppliant du regard de ne pas répondre à sa maman, Wyatt et Chris nous regardait chacune notre tour comme s'ils suivaient un bon match.

-Tu étais partie dans une tirade, fallait bien que je prouve que j'étais là aussi ! J'avais peur que tu meures de combustions instantanée... Ta voix partait dans les aigus... raillais-je.

Piper vira au rouge alors que Chris pouffait.

-Je te rappelais simplement les règles à conserver dans le manoir ! Ce sera la première fois qu'on part, Léo et moi, aussi loin de la maison sans emportez nos enfants dans nos bagages ! Je veux qu'ils soient en sécurité ! Des démons attaquent à tout moment de la journée ! Des enfants ne peuvent pas s'en charger tout seul !

-Maman, je... commença calmement Wyatt mais nous l'arrêtâmes d'un regard. Il se recula instinctivement.

-Des enfants ? Piper, j'ai 38 ans, je suis adulte, tes enfants ne risquent rien tant que je suis dans le coin ! Et puis il faut que tu enlève les œillets que tu porte, tes enfants sont grands ! Wyatt pourrait à lui seul vaincre la Source ou je ne sais quels autres forces démoniaque, Chris est aussi puissant, et Prue également. Ils sont puissant, peut-être plus que vous ne l'étiez vous même à leurs âges. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter.

J'observais la réaction de Piper qui reprit sa couleur naturelle.

-Très bien... renonça-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

-J'ai 38 ans Piper, même si toi et les autres avaient tendance à l'oublier... soupirais-je.

Je détournais le regard des 5 paires de yeux qui se fixèrent sur moi.

-Bon voyage, souris-je brièvement en partant précipitamment du manoir les laissant en famille pour les au revoir.

Dans ma voiture, j'eus envie de pleurer mais je me retins jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au club.

Il avait été décidé que je m'occupe du P3 depuis que j'étais revenue à San Francisco 8 ans plus tôt. Pendant quelques années j'étais passez inaperçu, mais ca n'avait pas duré, Wyatt et Chris avait grandit, ils avaient commencé à fréquenter le P3 et m'avait présenter à leurs amis. Bien entendu leurs amis n'avaient pas remarqué que j'étais figé, nous nous étions pas côtoyé assez longtemps pour cela.

Mais un jour, toutes les personnes qui connaissent le clan Halliwell se poseront des questions, et je deviendrais un problème pour la conservation de leur secret... Un jour, il faudrait que je parte, que je les quittent tous.

Un sanglot naquit dans ma gorge, mais je l'étouffais. Je me servis un verre et l'avalais.

-Il est pas un peu tôt pour boire ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner.

-Laisse moi seule s'il te plaît... soupirais-je.

-Billy, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui ne va pas...

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi, mais je lui tournais toujours résolument le dos.

-J'ai gâché vos au revoir avec mes mélodrames, m'excusais-je.

-Personne ne t'en veux, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! dit-il fermement.

S'était si rare d'entendre Chris parler sérieusement que je me retournais pour lui faire face.

-S'est nous qui devons nous excusés... On oublie que tu es plus âgées que nous...

-Mais c'est ça le problème Chris ! Je veux dire _même moi _j'oublie que j'ai 38 ans ! Rien que de le savoir ca me file des frissons ! Je m'entends mieux avec vous, qu'avec Piper, Phoebe, Paige et leurs maris ! C'est triste à dire, mais tout ce qu'une femme de 38 ans veux, moi non ! Des enfants ? Je n'en éprouve absolument pas l'envie pour le moment, me marier ? Non plus, je suis attirée par des gars de 30 ans maximum, et ceux de 40 ans qui m'approchent me font l'effet de pervers ! Ce truc qui m'est arrivé m'empêche d'évoluer mentalement, physiquement...

-On réglera ça Bill... fit-il en m'enlaçant.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas si s'était son contact, son odeur particulière, ou sa voix qui me chuchotait des choses réconfortantes à l'oreille mais je me sentis mieux. Je sentis mon corps se détendre.

-Je n'arrête pas de me plaindre sur ce truc qui m'est arrivé, mais...

Je le repoussais légèrement pour qu'il entende bien ce que j'ai à lui dire.

-Mais nous n'aurions pas eu cette relation si j'étais vielle... Je ne t'aurais pas connu... Ni toi, ni Wyatt, ou les autres...

-Bien sure que si tu nous aurais connu, dit-il en souriant. Mais on te verrait plus comme la tante sexy que comme notre amie sexy ! rit-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le mot ''sexy'' sortir de ta bouche !

-Bon on rentre ? proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçait et il passa un bras par dessus mes épaules.

-T'es plus grand que moi maintenant, rechignais-je.

Il éclata de rire.

-Eh j'ai bientôt 20 ans !

-C'est vrai, souris-je. D'ailleurs tes parents ne seront même pas là pour ton anniversaire, fis-je.

-Super fête en perspective rit-il. Je vais faire privatiser le P3 pour la soirée je crois, réfléchit-il à haute voix.

-Et tu décide ça sans m'en parler ? m'offusquais-je. Je te rappel que s'est moi qui gère le P3 !

-Je fais ce que je veux de toi de toute manière, railla-t-il.

Je levais un sourcil.

-Dis-moi que je suis une poupée maniable aussi, je ne te dirais rien, dis-je froidement.

Il rit.

-Oh t'es vexée blondie ?

-BLONDIE ? Répétais-je glaciale en m'arrêtant en me mettant devant lui le stoppant net dans sa marche vers ma voiture. Ma blonde ca passe à la limite mais BLONDIE ?

-Tu vires hystériques, se moqua-t-il. Bref, parlons d'autre chose comme de mon anniversaire approchant à grand pas ! Nous avons une fête d'anniversaire à organiser !

-Nous ? Je t'arrête tout de suite mon coco, MOI JE n'organiserais RIEN du tout !

Le sourire au coin constamment collé à son visage s'effaça peu à peu à mon plus grand plaisir.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es sérieuse ? Pourquoi ?

Il avait tellement l'air d'un petit de 10 ans à ce moment là que je voulus lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter mais je repoussais vite cette pensée débile.

-Premièrement, le P3 sert de l'alcool, et je te rappel que l'âge légal pour être servi est de 21 ans aux Etats-Unis... Je ne veux pas qu'on nous retire notre licence !

-On a toujours été au P3 sans que ça pose de problème ! me coupa-t-il.

-Deuxièmement, privatisé le P3 ? sérieusement ? Notre chiffre d'affaire en pâtirait si je devais fermer le club ne serait-ce qu'une soirée ! Et puis on doit recevoir une chanteuse locale avec une super voix le soir de ton anniversaire !

- S'est le club de ma mère ! s'écria-t-il l'air excédé. J'ai droit de faire ce que je veux ici !

-Tu l'as joue petit garçon gâtée là ? cinglais-je. Je rêve ! Ta mère m'a engagé pour gérer le P3 ! Et même si pour toi la notion de responsabilité est inconnu, elle ne l'est pas pour moi !

Je vis le visage de Chris s'assombrir.

-Tu le prend comme ça ? Ok !

-Attend Chr...

Avant que je n'ai pu terminer il s'éclipsa me laissant comme une grosse nulle. Quelle conne ! Il venait me remonter le moral et moi je l'envoyais bouler en lui interdisant d'organiser son anniversaire dans le club de sa mère ! Quelle conne !

J'entrais en vitesse au manoir après avoir régler de la paperasse au club. Je montais en flèche dans les escaliers sans prêter attention à Prue qui m'interpella. J'ouvris sans la moindre délicatesse la chambre de Chris, mais il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Je me laissais donc tomber sur son lit dépité.

-CHRIS ! criais-je plusieurs fois dans le vide, espérant qu'il réponde à mon appel ce qu'il ne fit pas.

-Quelle conne ! m'insultais-je à haute voix.

Je consultais l'heure sur mon portable et vit qu'il était déjà 21 heure. Je retirais mon jean et mes chaussure. Défis ma queue de cheval et me glissais son la couette de Chris. Ses draps couvert de son odeur me firent encore plus culpabiliser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit ?

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire pour me faire pardonner. Lui organiser l'anniversaire de ces rêves ! Et je savais qui appeler pour cela.

**Merci beaucoup pour les deux reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plus que les deux autres ! Merci de donner votre avis ! ;) **

**Ah... Et PARDON pour les FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES ! Je sais, je sais, je suis une catastrophe en grammaire... **


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les Reviews :). Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 19 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

Dans les épisodes précédent :

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un énorme malentendu**

POV INTERNE DE CHRIS :

J'étais énervé contre Billy. Elle se prenait pour qui ? Pour dire que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de responsable ? Ce n'était pas parce que JE ne gérais pas un club que JE ne savais pas être responsable. Et après tout ce n'était qu'une soirée ! Elle prenait l'alcool comme excuse mais s'était la première à me servir lorsque j'allais au P3. Mais là, elle se prenait carrément pour ma mère en se la jouant mature et sévère.

C'est donc pour cela que je ne répondis pas lorsque j'entendis sa voix dans ma tête. Elle ne m'appelait jamais, du moins que quand des démons attaquait, mais mon côté être de lumière sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de démon. J'ignorais totalement le fait qu'elle se sentait mal et allait en enfer.

Retrouver l'ambiance feutré des grottes et les grognements lointain de différentes créatures alentours me fit un bien fou. Un démon à l'allure plutôt classe pour un démon apparut sûrement alerté par la concentration magique que j'avais causé en apparaissant.

Je savais que d'ici, ni la voix de Billy, ni sa culpabilité qui rampait jusqu'à moi ne m'atteindrait. Mais ça allait dans l'autre sens, je ne pourrais pas appeler Wyatt si les choses tourner mal. Et s'était... excitant. Le danger était grisant et j'avais une folle envie de tuer aujourd'hui.

-Qui es-tu ? grogna l'autre brisant le silence étouffant de la grotte.

-Oh ca me vexerait presque, ris-je. D'habitude on me reconnaît... Je suis plutôt connu par ici...

Le démon alluma une boule de feu dans ses mains.

-Oh oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, dis-je plus sérieusement en envoyant sa boule de feu à l'autre bout de la grotte. Tout cela en n'esquivant pas le moindre geste. Ma télékinésie fonctionnait rien que par la force de ma pensée désormais.

Le démon devant moi sourit et fit apparaître une autre boule de feu qu'il m'envoya, je lui renvoyais et il partit en fumée.

-Trop facile, soupirais-je en m'éclipsant de cet endroit pour réapparaître dans ma chambre.

La nuit était tombé sur San Francisco depuis un moment déjà. Je fus étonné de voir mon lit défait. Billy se trouvait entre mes draps. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, une jambe dépassant de sous la couette, ses cheveux tombant par mèche irrégulière sur son visage endormit. Mon regard glissa sur sa culotte en dentelle rouge.

-Oh nan Billy, geignis-je à voix basse en détournant les yeux de son corps que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mater.

Comme si elle m'avait entendu elle se retourna sur le dos. Son débardeur remontait me laissant voir son ventre parfait.

-De mieux en mieux, chuchotais-je pour moi. J'arrachais mes yeux au corps de Billy.

J'eus un instant envie de la réveillé, mais je n'avais pas envie de la confronter tout de suite, j'enlevais à mon tour mes vêtements et me glissais sous les couvertures.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une fille aussi sexy et qui se mettait dans mon lit en petite culotte sans que je ne lui demande rien sois Billy ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Je soupirais pensant que Billy était vraiment une emmerdeuse. Même quand elle dormait.

Je m'endormis finalement.

...

Je fus réveillé par un cris assourdissant.

Je m'assis en me levant brusquement, je fus pris de vertige et lorsque ma vue devint plus claire je vis distinctement Vicky, une des filles de Peige et Henry, au pas de ma porte, les yeux comme des billes et la bouche grande ouverte qui me fixait. Derrière je vis sa soeur jumelle Sam arrivé.

-Pourquoi tu cris comme ça Vick...

Mais Sam s'arrêta net en me voyant et cria à son tour. Ma soeur, Patty et Penny les deux aînes de Phoebe et Coop débarquèrent aussitôt.

-Oh j'y crois pas, s'écria ma soeur en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Tout cela s'étant passé en une seconde je ne compris rien, l'esprit trop embué. Néanmoins mon esprit avait eu le temps de noter qu'il n'y avait aucun démon dans la pièce.

Je tournais la tête vers la place à côté de mon lit en me remémorant les événements de la veille. Je vis Billy assise aussi, ne comprenant elle aussi pas ce qu'il se passait.

Je mis du temps, mais en me voyant torse nu, Billy en petite culotte débardeur, je compris.

-Euh, s'est pas ce que vous croyez, fis-je la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

Je reçus 5 paires de regards suspicieux.

Billy me regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Ah non, ce n'est effectivement pas ce que vous croyez ! cria-t-elle en s'arrachant du lit précipitamment du lit faisant tomber la couverture par terre.

Les 5 filles fixèrent mon seul habit, mon boxer, et la tenue de Billy.

-Vous avec couchez ensemble ? cria soudainement Prue. NON MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE !

J'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage rouge de ma petite soeur qui me rappelait celui de maman.

-WYATT ! Hurla Prue soudainement.

-Quoi ? Non non l'appelle pas ! cria Billy affolé en revenant au lit pour se recouvrir avec la couette.

Wyatt apparu.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se ...

Son regard se posa sur mon lit et il écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh nan... grognais-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

Je croisais le regard azur de Billy qui était noir de fureur... à mon encontre.

-Vous... commença Wyatt.

-MAIS NON ! cracha Billy.

-Bon arrête je commence à me sentir légèrement vexé ! fis-je offensé par son dégoût marqué sur le visage.

-Non mais arrête ils vont croire que... que...

-Qu'on a couché ensemble ? ris-je ce qui eut l'effet de me détendre. Ce serait si horrible que ça ?

La situation était complètement ridicule.. pensais-je.

Billy me frappa sur le bras ce qui me fit mal.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la violence, dis-je un levant un sourcil et en sortant ''mon'' sourire, vous savez, le petit rictus au coin qui faisait craquer toute les filles.

J'entendis des bruits dégoûtés de nos spectateurs.

POV BILLY

Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il veut vraiment que tout les autres croient qu'on a...

Eurk. Rien que d'y penser me déstabilise. Les pires commère du clan Halliwell était présent. Dans quelques minutes, la famille entière serait au courant... Et je suis sure que Piper reviendrait d'Europe m'étriper sans que je n'ai le temps de fournir une explication.

Je me levais donc du lit bien décidé à taire ce malentendu. Sauf que Wyatt retint son souffle en me voyant en culotte. De pire en pire... Quelle idée de dormir dans la chambre de Chris ! . Je récupérais mon jean que j'avais jeté au coin de la pièce la veille et l'enfilait. Je pris également mon gilet qui était de l'autre côté. Super, maintenant ca faisait scène culte d'un film... La fille d'une nuit qui récupère ses vêtements après une nuit de débauche. Les autres devaient pensait la même chose puisque même Chris qui était deux secondes avant amusée par la situation soupira.

-Euh... hmm... donc... Chris et moi n'avons vraiment pas couché ensemble ! dis-je fermement en les regardant un par un dans les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi tu es en culotte dans le lit de Chris ? demanda Vicky, la jumelle blonde, alias commère number one de la famille.

-Bon vu comme ça s'était bizarre, mais je me suis simplement endormit dans son lit hier ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait dormir avec moi ! me justifiais-je.

-Tu ne savais pas qu'il allait dormir dans son propre lit ? insista Sam, la jumelle brune pour le plus grand plaisir de Vick qui eut un sourire fière en regardant sa jumelle.

-Euh... Bon Chris tu m'aides ? grognais-je en me retournant vers lui.

Ses cheveux brun étaient tout ébouriffée par le sommeil et il soupira.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans mon lit quand je suis rentrée hier, j'ai pas voulu la réveillée et puis voilà, fin de l'histoire, fit-il blasé en se rallongeant prenant la couette pour la mettre sur son visage. Maintenant vous dégagez de ma chambre, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

-Très convaincant Chris, dis-je acerbe.

Il eut juste un grognement alors que je m'en allais de sa chambre énervé.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les Reviews :). Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 19 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

Dans les épisodes précédent :

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Et si on lui organisait un anniversaire de rêve ? **

Le moment fatidique de la journée ou je dus sortir de MON lit ( cette fois ), d'ailler me doucher. Je priais pour qu'il n'y ait personne dans le manoir.

Manque de chance, Vicky et Sam, les jumelles de Paige et Henry discutait avec Prue dans le salon devant une émission de téléréalité débile.

-Ravie de te revoir habillée ! sourit Sam.

Vicky pouffa.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de te glisser dans les lits de mes frères ? m'interrogea Prue en levant un sourcil.

-C'est bon Prue, ce n'était qu'un affreux malentendu, soupirais-je. Coucher avec Chris ? Berk !

-Il avait l'air vexé en tout cas, rit Vicky.

-En même temps, c 'est une bombe alors Billy ou pas, ca doit vexer de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne veut pas coucher avec nous, rit Sam.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels amusée.

-Tu es une connasse Billy ! J'aimerai avoir ton corps ! soupira rêveusement Vicky.

-Chris a du être fou de t'avoir dans son lit ! insista Sam.

-Bon, stop les insinuations douteuses, les arrêtais-je. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On traîne, on traîne, chantonna Vicky en prenant une chips.

Je me souvins soudain d'un truc.

-Ah les filles, j'ai quelques chose à vous demandez, mais ca reste entre nous...

-Nous sommes toutes ouïe, fit Prue.

-J'ai envie d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire à Chris. Mais un truc énorme ! souris-je. Je veux vraiment lui faire plaisir...

-Tu l'as pas déjà fait cette nuit ? dit innocemment Sam sans langue de bois.

Je lui jetais mon coussin à la figure.

-Je disais donc, repris-je en lançant un regard sévère aux jumelles diaboliques, que je veux organisé un truc super ! Mais faut que ce soit une surprise !

-Je te suis ! Sourit Prue l'air emballé. Wyatt ! cria celle-ci.

Wyatt eut un sourire moqueur en me voyant alors qu'il apparaissait au milieu du salon.

-Cool de te voir habillé !

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé petite soeur ? s'intéressa ce dernier.

-Billy veut organiser une fête surprise à Chris !

-Pour son anniversaire, précisais-je. Et on aurait besoin de ton aide. Son anniv est dans une semaine, alors on a plus beaucoup de temps ! D'ailleurs on doit réquisitionner tout le monde !

-Tu veux faire quoi ? me demanda Wyatt en s'asseyant face à moi.

-Il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire ça au P3 mais j'ai fait ma chieuse en lui disant que ce n'était pas possible... Bref, pour me faire pardonner je vais suivre ces désirs à la lettre. On va privatiser le P3 pour une soirée, j'ai pensée à ramener un DJ et un chanteur pour animer, et faudra appeler tout ces amis pour que ceux-là ne trahissent pas la surprise.

-Oh ca sera trop bien ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! s'excita Vicky en tapant dans ses mains.

-On organisera un repas à midi entre nous pour qu'il pense que ce sera sa seule fête, proposa Prue. Qu'il se ne doute de rien...

-Ouais, si on fait rien, ce sera trop cramé ! argumenta Sam.

-Wyatt tu fais la liste de tout ses amis avec leu téléphone ! On les appellera un à un en leur expliquant la surprise ! Prue tu t'occupe du restaurant de ta mère, il fait traiteur non ? Alors commande des tas et des tas de petit four pour la soirée ! Et un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire avec des bougies gigantesque ! Les jumelles, et Henry Jr, votre petit frère, ira avec Wyatt pour appeler les amis de Chris. Et Patty et Penny s'occuperont des boissons et du DJ ! Quant à moi, je suis en charge de la gestion du club pour privatiser, ect. Allez hop hop hop on s'y met ! m'excitais-je en me levant.

Les quatre halliwel devant moi se regardèrent légèrement paniqué.

-Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, chuchota pas du tout discrètement Vicky.

-Moi non plus... fit Prue en me fixant.

-Rappelez moi de tomber malade le jour de son mariage, rit nerveusement Sam.

Je les fusillais du regard.

-Parler comme si je n'étais pas là, je ne dirais rien surtout... fis-je sarcastique.

-Mais on t'aime quand même hein, me rassura Wyatt en prenant un sourire compatissant.

-Quant même ? répétais-je.

-Oui, enfin... malgré tes névroses...

Je le fusillais du regard.

-Bon, faites ce que je vous ais dit, ordonnais-je.

4 lumières bleus scintillèrent et la seconde d'après je me retrouvais seule.

-Et la porte c'est pour mon chien ?! m'écriais-je énervé.

Je remontais dans la chambre de Chris pour m'excuser de ce que j'avais dit la veille. Avec toute l'agitation du matin, je n'avais pas eu le temps de parler avec lui.

Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer, nous avions dormit ensemble après tout.

Sa chambre était plongé dans la pénombre. Je marchais silencieusement jusqu'à son lit et m'allongeait sur la place libre à côté de lui. Je croisais les jambes et commençait à jouer avec ses cheveux bruns tout ébouriffé Je me mis sur le coté pour observer son visage. Sa barbe de trois jours piqua mes doigts alors que je traçais les contours de son visage. Mes doigts caressèrent sa joue mal rasé, et sa bouche. Je retirais ma main, pensant à la bizarrerie de la situation.

-Chris, l'appelais-je doucement.

Ses yeux vert apparurent derrière ses paupières. Il eut un sourire.

-Encore dans mon lit ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ris.

-Si les autres nous voyaient maintenant, ils ne me croiront pas si je leur dis qu'il ne se passe rien, ris-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement en se redressant.

-Je... Je suis désolée pour hier ! J'étais sous pression et je sais pas, j'ai pété un câble sur tout alors que rien n'est de ta faute.

-C'est bon, c'est déjà pardonné !

Je souris heureuse en posant ma tête sur son torse. Nous approchâmes nos corps sous la couette. J'étais tellement bien que je ne me rendis compte que quelques minutes plus tard que nos jambes étaient entrelacés.

Oui, si quelqu'un de la famille apparaîtrait maintenant, ils seraient vraiment difficile de les convaincre que rien ne se passait. Mais pourtant, rien ne se passait.


	6. Chapter 6

Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 20 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Pov Interne de Billy :

La semaine qui suivit fut mouvementé. J'avais réussit à réquisitionner tout les membres de la famille et ils avaient tous contribué à organiser une super fête à Chris. Elle était prévu pour ce soir à partir de 21h. Pour que Chris ne se doute de rien, nous avions prévu de faire un dîner d'anniversaire au manoir et de lui offrir ces cadeaux à se moment là. Bien sure, nous avions prévu un autre cadeau au P3...

-Tout est prêt au club, me dit Wyatt en apparaissant au milieu de la cuisine.

Je sursautais en laissant tomber un plateau de muffins par terre. Heureusement, Wyatt le figea avant qu'ils ne tombent tous.

-Je commence à devenir malade avec toutes vos éclipses ! Sérieusement ? Cette semaine j'ai cru devenir folle ! Entre, toi, ta soeur, les enfants de Paige ! Le pouvoir d'éclipse est censé être un truc RARE ! Mais dans cette famille on est quoi ? 4 a ne pas en disposer !

-Mélinda, la petite dernière de Phoebee et Cooper peut aussi s'éclipser... C'est la seule à avoir le pouvoir de Coop... Mais tante Phoebs ne l'autorise pas à s'en servir.

-Tant mieux ! Au moins une qui n'est pas susceptible de me foutre une crise cardiaque !

-Tu sais bien que je te soignerais, rit-il.

-M'ouais, bon, aide moi à servir ! lui ordonnais-je en lui donnant des boissons pour qu'il les conduisent au salon.

Toutes la famille était réunit, excepté Piper et Léo qui avait appelé tôt ce matin pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son fils. Phoebe, Paige et leurs maris étaient au courant de la soirée au P3 mais ils ne viendraient pas parce qu'ils se trouvaient trop ''vieux pour ce genre de sauterie ''.

Je vis Chris et lui lançais un grand sourire qu'il me rendit. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Merci à tous d'être là, dit-il.

-20 ans ! Le temps passe si vite, dit Phoebee. Je me rappel encore quand ta maman était enceinte de toi...

Je pouffais.

-Et moi je t'ai gardé quand tu étais petit ! m'exclamais-je alors que Chris grimaçait.

-Super, vraiment super ! grogna-t-il.

Le moment de lui offrir ces cadeaux arriva.

-Tiens, fis-je en dernière en lui tendant un écrin noir.

Il me le prit des mains et l'ouvrit. Une chaîne en argent maille figaro était couché à l'intérieur. Elle étincelait.

-Bill... Fallait pas, souffla-t-il.

Je pris la chaîne dans son écrin. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et m'approchait pour l'attacher. Je fus troublé l'espace d'une seconde par notre proximité mais je mis ça sur le compte du champagne consommé durant le dîner. Je m'éloignais et sourit en voyant le collier en argent typiquement masculin .

-Merci, dit-il en m'enlaçant.

-Haa tu m'étouffe, ris-je.

-Je crois que Billy nous bat en terme de cadeau, fit remarquer Vicky.

Je vis que toute la famille nous observaient bizarrement. Je me reculais de Chris gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ce soir ?!

-Merci à tout le monde, vraiment, je suis heureux de vous avoir dans ma vie... sourit-il.

-Arrête tu vas nous faire pleurer, raillais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bon, je dois aller au P3, repris-je. Chris, tu m'accompagne ? J'ai besoin d'un serveur ce soir ! Robert est malade.

-Tu m'exploite le jour de mon propre anniversaire ? s'écria-t-il faussement offensé.

Je pouffais.

-A plus les autres ! dis-je en leur lançant un clin d'œil profitant que Chris enlace ses tantes et oncles.

Une fois la porte du manoir franchit, Chris me prit par la main.

-On s'éclipse pas ! On y va en voiture ! criais-je en le poussant vers la mienne.

-Mais on ira plus vite en éclipse ! se plaignit-il.

-Tu connais le profit personnel ? demandais-je acerbe. Vous abusez de votre pouvoir d'éclipse ! m'énervais-je durant le trajet.

-Merci pour le cadeau Billy, me coupa-t-il en prenant sa chaîne entre ses doigts.

Je souris en le regardant.

-Elle te va très bien !

-Je ne la quitterais plus jamais ! promit-il. Cadeau de ma meilleure amie !

-Meilleure amie ? répétais-je surprise.

-C'est un peu ce que t'es non ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais pas... murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qu'on était. Quand il me présentait, s'était toujours en tant qu'amis de la famille. Mais j'étais bien plus que ça sans pour autant être une de ses sœurs ou de ses cousines. Même si je m'entendais très bien avec les autres Halliwell, Chris restait celui dont j'étais le plus proche. Avec Wyatt. Mais Wyatt était comme un frère. Et je n'arrivais pas vraiment à voir Chris comme un frère.

Je secouais la tête.

-J'ai trop bu ce soir, fis-je.

-Ah bon ? T'as même pas finit ton verre à table.

-Ah... C'est la fatigue alors.

J'arrêtais la voiture et une appréhension s'installa dans mon ventre en même temps qu'un sourire débile naissait sur mon visage. J'avais hâte de voir la réaction de Chris. Sans doute qu'il serait super content.

-S'est bizarre, il n'y a pas autant de voiture que d'habitude, fit-il remarqué.

Je ris, en effet, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons toutes la famille était venue en éclipse pour être là avant nous au club.

-Ou est le videur ? insista-t-il alors que nous rentrions.

Je souris devant la porte.

-Chris, chuchotais-je profitant du dernier moment de silence.

Ses yeux vert mes scrutèrent.

-Joyeux anniversaire, terminais-je en ouvrant la porte en le poussant devant.

Tout d'un coup, il y eut une explosion de lumière et de bruit.

-SURPRISES ! crièrent toutes nos connaissances.

Chris se tourna vers moi.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? sourit-il.

J'hochais la tête.

-Ca te plaît ?

-Merci ! rit-il en me prenant dans ses bras avant de me faire tourner.

-Il serait temps de saluer tout tes invités, râlais-je. Repose moi.

Il fit ce que je lui demandais non sans me faire un bisou sur la joue ce qui me surprit. Nous n'étions pas habitué à ce genre d'effusions. Chris me lâcha enfin et descendit les escaliers du P3 pour s'engouffrer dans la marée humaine que formait ses invités.

Je fis signe au DJ de lancer la musique.

-C'est une réussite ! Bravo Billy ! dit Wyatt en apparaissant derrière moi.

J'eus un sourire de satisfaction en allant derrière le bar prêté main à mes serveurs qui servaient.

-Délire ! J'adore ce club ! dit Vicky en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Je l'entendis commander une boisson alcoolisé. Le serveur charmé esquiva un geste.

-Robert, ne la sert pas, elle a 16 ans ! criais-je.

Avec un sourire il lui donna un verre de coca. Vicky me lança un regard noir.

-T'es pas drôle Billy, soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis déjà gentil d'accepter votre présence au club !

-Maman est OK ! soupira-t-elle.

-Paige ne voudrait pas que tu te saoule à la fête de ton cousin !

Elle fronça les sourcils puis repartit.

Je ris. Ah les ado !

-Billy, lâche ça et viens t'amuser ! s'écria Wyatt en me prenant par le bras.

Je sortis du bar et le rejoignit. Nous dansions comme des fous.

-Je vais m'asseoir ! criais-je dans son oreille.

Il me répondit pas, obnubilé par une jolie brune devant nous.

-Tu t'amuse ? me demanda Patty, la plus âgée des filles de Phoebee.

-Ouais, par contre toi ca n'a pas l'air, observais-je en la voyant l'air énervé.

-Tu vois le mec devant ?

Je me retournais pour voir un grand mec blond qui dansait langoureusement avec une petite pétasse.

-Me dis pas que s'est... devinais-je.

-Si s'est Joe. Petit-ami que j'ai invité puis qui m'a largué il y a...

Elle observa sa montre.

-... 10 minutes.

J'ouvris la bouche ébahit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend pour lui botter les fesses ? m'écriais-je énervé. Si tu veux je le vire du P3 après tout il a ton âge, il n'est pas censé être là...

J'allais me lever pour m'occuper personnellement de son cas mais Patty me fit rasseoir brutalement.

-Il n'hésiterait pas à appeler les flics pour dénoncer le club et s'est vous qui aurez des problèmes. Je ne veux pas t'en causer plus que tu n'en as déjà Billy...

-C'est un démon ! criais-je soudain.

Je reçu des regards moqueurs des personnes autour de moi mais je les ignoraient superbement.

-Euh.. je ne crois pas non, s'est juste un con, dit Patty.

-Tu as demandé à Prue de le figer ? Si s'est un démon il ne se figera pas très longtemps.

-Euh... Je vais éviter de figer tout les invités de Chris, rit finalement Patty.

-Je l'ai à l'œil de toute façon, dis-je. Quel con ! répétais-je. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à me caser, les hommes sont tous des cons !

Patty pouffa. Heureuse de lui remonter le moral, je continuais.

-T'en trouveras un mieux ma puce ! Ne t'inquiète pas... la rassurais-je. Chris a plein d'amis super sexy, lui fis-je remarqué en lui désignant un brun qui regardait dans notre direction. Allez vas-y chérie ! fis-je en la poussant.

Elle se leva et me regarda hésitante. J'écarquillais mes yeux pour lui dire d'avancer ce qu'elle finit par faire en reprenant une démarche plus assuré.

Sam et Vicky, les jumelles de Paige, arrivèrent vers moi. L'un rousse et l'autre blonde. Bien sur Vicky était une fausse blonde, mais elle adorait le mythe de la blonde conne et superficielle. Quant à Sam elle était resté rousse, avec un style plutôt rock'n roll, et adepte des doc martens, elle était sans langue de bois et disait tout ce qu'elle pensait. J'avais une affection toute particulière pour les filles de mon être de lumière. Car ouais, Paige était toujours mon être de lumière.

-Henry Jr est littéralement en train de pété un câble, soupira Sam.

Je ris en voyant Henry Jr au milieu de filles toutes plus canons les unes que les autres, et surtout plus âgée que lui et de loin.

-A 15 ans et il traîne déjà dans les clubs... soupirais-je.

-Il va pas tarder à baver, rit Vicky. Tout les Halliwell font leurs premières armes dans ce club ! C'est Wyatt qui a lancé la tradition ! La première cuite de Wyatt était ici ! Et il avait...

-15 ans, pouffais-je. Je m'en rappel il avait volé une bouteille dans le bar et s'était enfermé dans le bureau. Je l'avais trouvé entouré de son vomit complètement effrayé. Il essayait de se soigner lui même mais ca ne marchait pas ! - j'eus du mal à continuer tellement je riais - Il était genre '' Billy, ma tête tourne ! Billy je vais mourir ! Dis rien à maman Billy ! " le singeais-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire complètement morte.

-Et Chris ? me demanda Vicky.

-Ah... grimaçais-je. Euh s'est compliqué... rougis-je en me rappelant sa première cuite.

D'ailleurs, le concerné se dirigeait vers nous.

-On parlait justement de toi ! rit Vicky.

-De ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-De ta première cuite ! fit Sam. Raconte ! Billy veux pas cracher le morceau !

Chris croisa mon regard et il eut un sourire au coin.

-En faite elle ne se souvient pas vraiment de ma première cuite, rit-il. Elle était pas en état ce soir là...

Je le fusillais du regard.

-Comment ça ? demanda Vicky avide de savoir.

-Oh j'ai honte... gémis-je.

Chris s'assit, et me lança un regard d'excuse.

-J'avais 16 ans... Je suis allée au club un soir ou s'était bondé. Bien sure je me suis éclipsé de ma chambre jusqu'au bureau. J'ai appelé une bouteille qui est apparu devant moi. Sauf que je me suis fait chopé par Billy... Elle a tout de suite comprit en me voyant avec la bouteille à la main. Elle me l'a arraché et s'est dirigé vers le bar bondé pour l'ouvrir. J'étais surpris qu'elle me l'ouvre, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle appelle maman ...

-Elle t'a autorisé à boire ? S'écria Vicky.

Je baissais la tête honteuse.

-Elle m'a pas seulement autorisé à boire, elle a bu AVEC moi ! rit Chris.

-Non... ? souffla Vicky choqué. Et dire que tout a l'heure tu m'as laissé commandé un verre !

-Mais... Mais il avait 16 ans ! Il était assez grand ! me défendis-je. Et puis s'est mieux que de boire tout seul...

-J'ai 16 ans aussi, dit Vicky blasé.

-Non mais elle vous dit pas tout... se moqua Chris.

-Non Chris, le prévins-je sévère.

-Si Chris ! cria Vicky, avide de savoir la suite.

-Oh la honte, répétais-je honteuse. Ca va me suivre pendant très longtemps je le sens.

-Elle a organisé un défit ! Celui qui avalerait le plus de shoot de vodka.

-QUOI ? hurlèrent Sam et Vicky.

-Le pire s'est que j'ai tenue plus longtemps qu'elle, dit Chris un sourire au coin.

-J'avais déjà bu beaucoup de verre à ce moment là ! l'agressais-je. Sinon je t'aurai battu ! Et je ne t'aurai jamais laissé touché à cette bouteille !

-En tout cas, on a finit complètement ivre. Je contrôlais pas mes pouvoirs alors on s'est éclipsé au manoir et...

-Et Piper nous a vu, elle a attendu le matin, et j'ai eu le pire réveil après soirée alcoolisé de ma vie... grognais-je. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire explosé à ce moment là... Je suis sure qu'elle a pensé à me jeter de la maison ! grimaçais-je.

Vicky et Sam pouffèrent.

-Pendant que Billy avait droit à un discours sur la responsabilité, mes parents m'ont punit... Interdiction d'entrée au club, interdiction de passer mes soirées avec Billy..

-Ta mère t'as punit de Billy ? rit Sam. J'hallucine !

-C'était une mauvaise fréquentation pour moi, rit Chris. Elle m'a fait boire après tout !

-Avoue que tu as passé une bonne soirée, râlais-je. S'est mieux que la majorité des premières fois des ado !

-C'est vrai, admit-il.

-Et y a d'autre première fois que vous avez fait ensemble ? demanda Vicky l'air de rien.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

-Elle a fumé un joint avec moi quand j'étais ado aussi, dit Chris en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu de Vicky.

-J'hallucine... répéta Sam.

-En y repensant, j'ai vraiment pas été responsable avec toi, pouffais-je.

-S'était cool, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je souris.

-Faut que je raconte tout ça aux filles, dit Vicky en se levant.

-Je vais rejoindre la commère, rit Sam.

-Ca va te suivre longtemps ! me taquina Chris en s'approchant.

-C'est clair ! Et sinon, ta soirée se passe bien ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup Billy. Wyatt m'a dit que tu avais tout organisé.

-Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé ! On a oublié aucun de tes amis ?

-Non, sourit-il. Il y en a même plus ! Vous avez diffusé une annonce à l'Université ou quoi ?

-Non seulement au département commerciale ris-je.

-Bref, ne parlons pas de cour, grimaça-t-il.

Il se leva.

-Tu danses ?

A ce moment là, un slow commença.

-Il n'y a pas une fille que tu voudrais invité ? demandais-je.

-Si, et elle est devant moi. Acceptez vous cette danse Billy ?

Je ris et le suivit sur la piste.

J'entourais mes bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il plaçait ses mains sur mes hanches.

De loin je vis Patty avait le mec sexy du bar et Wyatt avec la jolie brune.

-Tu sais qui est la fille avec qui est ton frère ? demandais-je en faisant face à Chris.

Je fus un peu gêné par la proximité de nos visage. Il lança un bref coup d'oeil à son frère.

-Elle s'appelle Sabrina. Elle est dans mon cour de management, m'informa-t-il.

-C'est pas son CV qui m'intéresse ris-je, mais plutôt comment elle est ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je fis la même chose que lui, pas sure de savoir comment réagir face à ses insinuations.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chris ? demandais-je plus sèchement que j'en avais l'intention.

-La semaine dernière, quand les filles nous ont surprit au lit, Prue a appelé Wyatt et t'avais l'air affolé qu'il pense qu'on couche ensemble, je sais que t'as passé toute la semaine avec lui et je vous trouve plus tactile ces temps-ci, et là, tu espionne les filles avec qui il sort. Alors je pense qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose entre toi et lui...

Je fus un instant bouche-bée par tout ce qu'il me disait. Je m'arrêtais de danser mais me reprit finalement.

-Com... Comment tu peux croire ça ? bégayais-je.

Chris ne répondit pas, se contentant de me passez au crible avec ses émeraudes.

-Ecoute, j'ai vu Wyatt grandir, je l'ai gardé quand il était petit, alors oui maintenant il est adulte, je le vois bien, s'est un homme très séduisant, et... il est sympa et attentionnée et... - je m'arrêtais voyant Chris froncer les sourcils - mais je le vois vraiment comme _un frère._ Si tu nous trouve trop tactile, alors je suis désolée que tu aies pu penser qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais si de temps en temps je lui fais des câlins ou que je lui prend la main c'est sans aucune arrière pensée... Et je n'espionne pas les filles avec qui il sort, mais j'ai apprit à me méfier avec le temps... Ta mère et tes tantes se sont fait plusieurs fois piéger en amour...

-Et en ce qui concerne le fait qu'on couche ensemble ? Enfin qu'il pense que ce soit le cas ?

-J'ai pas très envie que celui que je considère comme mon frère me trouve en culotte dans le lit de son propre frère. S'est assez gênant.

Je scrutais son regard soucieuse de savoir s'il me croyait ou non. Il soupira finalement.

-Désolé, je deviens légèrement parano.

Je pouffais.

-Carrément. Te voilà rassurer ?

-Oui, toi et mon frère !

Il frissonna.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels.

-Bon qui est cette Sabrina ? repris-je en riant.

-Elle est plutôt sympa. Et ce n'est pas un démon, me rassura-t-il.

-Super ! ris-je.

La chanson prit fin.

-Ce fut un plaisir de danser avec vous mademoiselle, dit-il en faisant une révérence alors que je pouffais.

-Euh, excuse moi ...

Je me retournais vers la voix du gars.

-Tu veux euh... je sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais euh... Tu veux que je t'offre un verre ? bégaya le mec en question.

Je souris et me retournais vers Chris.

-On se voit plus tard, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je suivis le beau mec jusqu'à mon bar.

-Tu veux quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Un soda, ca ira, répondis-je.

-Un soda ? Alcoolique repentit ? fit-il curieux en lançant la commande.

-Non, ris-je.

-Tu conduis ce soir alors ?

-Non plus, fis-je amusée.

-Enceinte ? proposa-t-il.

-Oulaa non, souris-je. Tu me trouve grosse ?

-Euh.. Qu ... Quooi ? Non... Non pas du tout ! Tu es très bien ! paniqua-t-il.

Je pouffais en le voyant si nerveux.

-Non en faite je gère le club, souris-je. Et je gère plusieurs personnes également, dis-je en regard Henry Jr un soda a la main, les jumelles et Penny ( la deuxième fille de Phoebee qui avait également 16 ans ).

-Ah, tu es courant qu'il y a plusieurs mineures dans ton club ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Ouais, grimaçais-je. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas de la police...

-Non, rit-il. Je viens de débarquer en ville, je cherche du boulot dans la mécanique... Et donc tu connais le mec qui fête son anniversaire ? C'est Chris Halliwell je crois. Je le connais juste de vu, mais apparemment il est sympa. Mes amis le connaissent plus, rit-il un peu gêné en se grattant la tête, signe de nervosité.

-Tu t'incruste un peu alors ? pouffais-je.

-Un peu, rit-il.

- En faite, ce club est à sa mère. Chris c'est le mec avec qui je dansais ! l'informais-je.

-Oh... C'est euh, ton mec ? me questionna-t-il.

-Euh non, dis-je rapidement, t'imagine bien que je serai pas là avec toi ici sinon, ris-je. C'est un peu de la famille. Je vis chez eux en faite.

-Tu parais un peu jeune pour gérer un bar ?

Si tu savais... pensais-je.

-Ca aide de connaître la patronne, esquivais-je.

-On parle, on parle, mais je ne connais toujours pas ton nom ?

-Billy, et toi ?

-Jacob, Jacob Black.

Je souris.

-Ca te va bien, tu es amérindiens ? demandais-je.

Il avait la peau mate, des yeux sombre, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et il était plutôt baraqué. Ce mec était vraiment craquant.

Je croisais le regard de Patty, la plus grande des filles de Phoebe qui en même temps qu'elle dansait avec le mec sexy du bar, me lança un clin d'oeil.

Je lui souris.

-Oui, sourit-il. Tu vis donc à San Francisco depuis toujours ?

-J'ai voyagé quelques temps, puis je suis revenue à San Francisco, révélais-je. J'ai beaucoup d'attache ici. Toute la famille Halliwell en faite...

-Wouaw tu semble très attacher à eux, fit-il remarquer.

-Euh ouais... dis-je gênée.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

Si ca se trouve ce mec était un démon.

-Tu m'excuse un instant s'il te plait ? le questionnais-je.

-Euh oui... dit-il.

Je cherchais du regard Chris, et le trouvait rapidement. Il était avec plusieurs amis à lui que je connaissais un peu. Je les saluais et fis signe à Chris de venir.

-Ton mec est déjà partit ? dit-il l'air énervé.

Je ne fis pas attention à son ton, trop paniqué à l'idée que ce Jacob soit ce que je pense qu'il est.

-Chris je crois que Jacob est un démon !

-Qui est un démon ? s'écria Chris en devant directement plus sombre.

-Le mec avec qui je suis partie, dis-je. J'ai besoin que tu fige la pièce pour moi.

Chris acquiesça. Il me suivit jusqu'à Jacob qui m'observa interloqué.

D'un mouvement de main, Chris figea la pièce.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Les corps qui se mouvait se figèrent.

-Qui vient de figer la pièce ? s'écria Wyatt en passant autour des corps.

-Moi, dit Chris.

D'un même mouvement, tout les Halliweell furent devant le bar tous en état d'alerte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Wyatt.

-Billy croit que ce mec est un démon, dit Chris.

Je vis que Jacob était pourtant figé.

-Ou soit s'est un humain, ou soit s'est un démon pas assez fort pour résister à ce pouvoir... Dans les deux cas il sera inoffensif pour nous tous, dit Prue.

-Ou alors il simule... dit Patty.

-Alors il simule vraiment bien, fit remarquer Sam en touchant la joue de Jacob.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser que s'en est un ? me demanda Chris.

-On discutait, et je sais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'on parlait beaucoup trop de vous...

-Si on le piquait ? proposa Vicky. S'il ne saigne pas, on saura que s'est un démon !

-Je ne crois pas, il y a des démons à moitié humain, dit Penny.

-Bon, je propose que je lui foute une droite et si s'est un démon on le saura très vite ! dit Chris en fusillant du regard Jacob.

-Et s'il est humain ? demanda Wyatt.

-J'avais déjà envie de le frapper de toute façon, grogna Chris.

-Pourquoi ? interrogèrent presque tout le monde d'une même voix.

Je soupirais agacé. Chris devenait limite possessif si c'était bien ce que je pensais.

-Tu ne le frappera pas ! m'exclamais-je excédé.

-T'as une autre solution peut-être ? dit-il sarcastique.

Je lui envoyais un regard noir.

-Si ca se trouve on est complètement parano ! dit Prue.

-Ouais, ce mec est trop craquant pour un démon ! rit Vicky.

-Et si on ralentissait son flux sanguin ? proposa Henry Jr, fière d'utiliser son nouveau pouvoir.

-Mais oui bien sure, tuons-le ! ironisais-je.

-Bon que tout le monde retourne à sa place, Chris va le frapper, termina Wyatt.

Je vis la famille Halliwell nous regarder de loin.

Chris défigea la pièce, et la musique et le mouvement reprit. Jacob eut un regard pour Chris qui s'avançait menaçant. Il fila une droite à Jacob sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Putain ! cria Jacob en se relevant difficilement alors que les gens autour s'arrêtaient de danser pour regarder. Les Halliwel se frayèrent un chemin pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Je croyais que s'était pas ton mec ? me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'entendis les cousines H pouffer.

-Euh... commençais-je.

-Tu peux disposer de la soirée je crois, dit froidement Chris.

Je lui lançais un regard sévère.

Les gens repartirent danser alors que Jacob Black était cerné par les H et moi. Pauvre humain... pensais-je désolé.

-C'est bon Chris, dit Wyatt.

Mais Chris n'écouta pas Wyatt et continua à fixer méchamment Jacob.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, il a un peu trop bu, m'excusais-je.

Jacob lança un dernier regard menaçant à l'ensemble de la famille avant de partir.

-C'est un démon, conclut Vicky.

-N'importe quoi, m'énervais-je. Chris, dis-je froidement, suis moi.

J'allais rapidement dans mon bureau. Une fois que Chris y fut je refermais la porte laissant un silence agréable régner.

-Il te prend quoi ? grognais-je.

Je vis que ces yeux étaient injectés de rouge.

-OK je ne veux même pas savoir ce que t'as fait, dis-je dégoûté en sentant l'odeur de fumée et d'alcool autour de lui.

J'allais sortir du bureau mais Chris parla.

-Billy... Pardon, je suis pas trop dans mon état.

Je fus cependant incapable de lui sourire et sortit rejoindre les fêtards.


	7. Chapter 7

Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 20 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Pov Interne de Billy :

Le lendemain je me levais en milieu d'après-midi. La maison était silencieuse malgré le nombre d'habitant. En effet, pour l'occasions, tout les enfants des trois soeurs Halliwell, excepté Mélinda_, la dernière fille de Phoebe et Cooper qui avait 8 ans,_ avaient dormit à la maison.

Je fis attention de ne pas écraser Vicky et Sam qui avait dormit avec moi dans mon lit deux places. J'allais dans la salle de bain encore toute courbaturée. Passé la nuit à trois dans un lit pour deux n' était pas du tout confortable.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain persuader qu'il n'y avait personne mais l'eau qui coulait me fit dire le contraire.

-Merde, dis-je. Désolée je savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, fis-je en mettant une main sur mes yeux. Je me retournais précipitamment et sortit de la salle de bain priant silencieusement que ce ne soit ni Wyatt, ni Chris, ni Henry Jr.

Manque de chance, la porte s'ouvrit cinq minutes minutes plus tard sur Chris qui avait enroulé une serviette sur sa taille.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Euh salut, fis-je gênée.

Mon regard parcouru son torse musclé.

Il partit dans sa chambre tandis que j'entrais dans la salle de bain mortifié. Tomber sur un mec qui sort de sa salle de bain, s'est déjà limite, mais en plus maté ce même mec c'est carrément déplacé.

Une fois habillé d'un short en jean et d'un t-shirt en coton noir légèrement transparent mais super jolie je descendis dans la cuisine pour préparer un brunch à tout le monde.

A mesure que ma préparation avançait, j'entendais tout le monde à l'étage se disputer pour la salle de bain. Finalement une heure plus tard tout le monde était à table. Je vis Chris qui se faisait tout petit.

Je retournais dans la cuisine pendant que tout le monde se goinfrait en me remerciant, et prit un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau.

Je pris place sur la chaise en face de Chris et lui tendit.

-Tiens, ca te fera du bien pour ta tête.

-Merci, dit-il.

-Alors, c'est dure la gueule de bois ? pouffa Vicky.

-La fête était super hier, sourit Sam. Carrément mémorable.

-Ouais, faire entrer des mineures dans un club, servir de l'alcool a ces même mineurs, figer les invités, se battre pour un rien, énumérais-je en regardant Chris pour finir. Carrément mémorable, finis-je par dire.

-N'oublie pas : se faire plaquer, dit Patty en levant un verre vers moi.

-A l'anniversaire de Chris carrément mémorable ! pouffa Vicky en levant son verre à son tour.

Même Chris qui boudait depuis ce matin leva son verre avec un sourire au coin.

-C'était ma première soirée ! sourit Henry Jr. J'ai adoré ! J'ai même eu le numéro d'une fille de 20 ans et je l'ai même embrassé !

-A la minute ou elle saura ton âge c'est-à-dire quand elle te verra à la lueur du jour et qu'elle aura décuver, elle s'enfuira ! dit Sam à son petit frère qui bouda en rechignant.

-En tout cas les copains vont être vert quand je vais leur raconté ! Merci Billy ! sourit Henry Jr.

-Ravie d'avoir participé à ta débauche petit ! dis-je blasé.

-En parlant de débaucher les plus jeunes, fit Sam un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Tout le monde a entendu la façon dont Billy a fait boire Chris ?

Je soupirais alors que Chris eut un sourire.

-Oui, ca a fait le tour hier soir, rit Wyatt. Bravo Billy, m'applaudit-t-il. Par contre, je suis jaloux, je n'ai pas eu ce traitement moi !

-Tu as été plus malin en volant une bouteille, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Alors qu'avec Chris, au moment ou j'ai vu que la bouteille qui disparaissait de ma main, j'ai comprit !

Tout le monde se moqua de Chris qui me fusillait du regard.

-Oui enfin, s'était la première fois que je buvais, et je t'ai battu à ton défi ! dit-il.

-S'était de la chance ! dis-je vexé.

-Moi je dis REVANCHE ! s'écria Vicky en sautillant sur la chaise.

Je défis Chris du regard qui eut un sourire.

-Va pour une revanche, souris-je. Considère-toi comme perdant...

-J'ai des années d'expériences maintenant ... Ca va être compliqué pour toi de gagner _chérie_, dit-il prétentieusement.

-On verra bien, _chéri_ ! cinglais-je.

La tablée rit.

-Par contre pas maintenant ou demain, je sors tout juste d'une cuite, grimaça Chris.

Je ris.

-D'accord, d'accord, tant que Piper n'entend pas qu'on joue à ce genre de jeu... ris-je.

-Et dire que tu as 38 ans... pouffa Vicky. Quel adulte remarquable tu fais !

J'eus une grimace.

-Et si on faisait un truc ! proposa Wyatt. A partir de maintenant, Billy a 20 ans ok ? Son prochaine anniversaire sera celui de ses 21 ans ! Je te promets Bill qu'on trouvera une solution. A nous tous, on sera assez fort pour trouver ce que tu as et renverser cette malédiction.

Je souris touchée.

-OK... A ma jeunesse retrouvée alors ! ris-je.

Tout le monde m'aida à ranger et faire la vaisselle. Chris me coinca entre le salon et la cuisine.

-Pardon pour hier, j'ai agit comme un idiot...

-Et si on arrêtait de s'excuser et qu'on profitait juste de la vie comme des jeunes de 20 ans ? proposais-je.

Il eut un sourire.

Le reste du week-end nous restâmes affalé dans nos lit à récupérer de la soirée. Toute la famille avait progressivement évacué les lieux.

Je profitais d'un moment calme le Lundi matin alors que Wyatt, Chris et Prue étaient en cours pour monter dans le grenier. Je pris le livre des ombres et le feuilletait cherchant quelque chose sur ce qui aurait provoqué mon immortalité, et ce qui l'annulerait. Cependant il n'y avait rien de similaire à ma situation. Cependant j'avais une petit idée de ce qui m'avait causé tout cela. J'en avais parlé aux filles dès mon arrivée à San Francisco 8 ans plus tôt mais elles avaient repoussé cette suggestion. Pourtant elle restait encré en moi...

18 ans plus tôt, j'avais avec ma soeur Christie essayé de tuer le pouvoir de trois, j'avais volé les pouvoirs de la créature la plus magique du monde et avait essayé de la tuer. Je parlais bien sure de Wyatt.

Alors, peut-être était-ce un coup du destin. Me figer pour que je puisse voir tout les Halliwell mourir un à un... Je l'avais voulu un jour, alors le destin me punissait en sachant que ca me ferait mal. Mon cœur s'affola en même temps que la vision des tombes de chacun des Halliwell en terminant par celle de Chris s'imposait dans mon cerveau. L'angoisse m'étouffa et je fus obliger de m'asseoir sur le petit canapé du manoir. Je subissais mes actions passés... J'eus du mal à respirer en pensant à cela. Avant que je ne pus faire quoique se soit, je fus prise d'un vertige, je vis la pièce tourner autour de moi et la panique s'inséra en moi comme un couteau lacérant sa proie.

-Chris ! Wyatt ! fis-je dans un dernier souffle sentant la nuit m'aspirer.

Pov interne de Chris :

Une violente douleur à la poitrine m'arracha un cri de douleur en même temps que la voix de Billy m'appelant résonna dans ma tête. Je quittais précipitamment l'amphithéâtre sous le regard de tout les étudiants et de prof qui s'interrompît. Je m'éclipsais dès la porte fermée.

-Billy ! m'écriais-je en la voyant par terre inconsciente. Billy ! répétais-je une fois à ses côtés. Son t-shirt était rougit de sang. Je retins mon souffle en voyant la plaie sûrement causé par un couteau.

Je vérifiais son pouls et vit qu'il était faible.

-WYATT ! hurlais-je complètement paniqué. Billy reste avec moi, soufflais-je en la prenant vers moi. Putain, WYATT !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

-VICKY ! SAM ! PRUE !

Les jumelles apparurent. Suivit de peu par Prue.

-Oh mon Dieu ... Chris qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit Prue en s'asseyant devant Billy.

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, réussis-je à articuler.

-WYATT ! cria Sam.

-Il ne répond pas ! m'énervais-je. Son pouls est faible ! paniquais-je.

-Tu ne peux pas la soigner ? demanda faiblement Vicky.

Je remis Billy par terre et mis mes mains au dessus de la plaie saignante.

-Je n'ai pas se pouvoir, gémis-je, mes yeux embués m'empêchaient de voir correctement le visage pâle, trop pâle de Billy.

Je vis ma main tremblante sur son visage.

-Billy... pleurais-je. Reste avec nous.

Vicky et Sam revinrent avec des chiffons et de l'alcool. Prue prit le relaie en essayant de stopper le saignement.

-Essaie quelque chose, sanglota Vicky.

Sam sortit son téléphone mais je n'entendais plus rien. Des bourdonnements envahissaient mon ouïe.

-Ou est Wyatt ? répétais-je.

-Essaye de la soignée, me fit Prue.

-Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir ! m'exclamais-je complètement paniqué.

-Essaye ! insista-t-elle en retirant le chiffon de la plaie.

Je mis mes mains au dessus.

-Allez... Allez marche, grinçais-je. Billy reste avec nous... soufflais-je.

-Tu peux y arriver, me souffla Prue en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-J'y arrive pas, craquais-je en m'allongeant sur Billy. Billy... pleurais-je. WYATT, WYATT ! Ou est-il ? Billy tu peux pas partir comme ça... Billy, s'il te plaît reste avec nous, j'ai besoin de toi, je sais pas comment je ferais si tu es morte... Billy... sanglotais-je.

-Chris... dirent plusieurs voix en même temps.

Je me relevais du corps de Billy et vit mes mains illuminés d'une lumière jaune vif.

-Oh mon dieu, soufflais-je.

Je me concentrais sur mes mains sentant l'espoir renaître en moi. Mon coeur s'accéléra quand je vis la plaie se refermer progressivement puis disparaître. Billy se releva d'un coup en aspirant l'air en toussant.

-Ch... Chris ? Qu...

-Non parle pas, ne parle pas, pleurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je sentis plusieurs souffle de soulagement derrière moi.

-Maintenant il faut qu'on trouve Wyatt, dit gravement Prue en se relevant.

J'hochais la tête encore complètement paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.


	8. Chapter 8

Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 20 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Pov Interne de Chris :

Je fus obligé de me relever pour prendre les choses en main. Tout se passa très vite. Vicky et Sam prévinrent toute la famille excepté les adultes qui étaient aujourd'hui hors service. Et il n'était pas question de les inquiéter. Les deux aînées de tante Phoebs arrivèrent au manoir peu après que Billy fut réveiller. Patty et Penny flippait complètement sur la situation. Les jumelles Vicky et Sam avait prévenu leur petit frère, Henry Jr qui avait débarqué par éclipse. Le seul manquant à l'appel était Wyatt.

Je marchais de long en large à travers le salon du manoir. Tout le monde était assis sur les canapés ou sur les tapis comme il n'y avait pas assez de place. Billy était à moitié allongé sur un des canapés, une couverture sur les épaules et une tasse de thé bien sucré au mains. Le soulagement de la voir vivante et la découverte de mon nouveau pouvoir avait rapidement été remplacé par l'angoisse de la disparition de Wyatt.

-Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, fit Prue. Billy, est-ce que tu te sens de tout nous expliquer ? demanda ma soeur à Billy qui était toujours un peu mal.

-Je suis monté dans le grenier pour consulter le livre des ombres... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de baisser les yeux sur sa tasse.

-Pourquoi as-tu consulter le livre Billy ? la questionnais-je.

-Je... Je cherchais un truc, n'importe quoi sur le fait que je ne change plus... Et j'ai été prise d'une angoisse sourde, mon cœur s'est accéléré, j'ai voulu m'asseoir sur le canapé mais des tas de pensées sordide peuplaient ma tête, et... je me sentais coupable, de vieux souvenir sont remonté à la surface et ensuite j'ai sentit un truc dans mon ventre et j'ai sentit l'obscurité avant de réussir à appeler Chris et Wyatt...

-Ca ressemble à une crise d'angoisse et à un évanouissement banale, fit remarqué Patty.

-Ca y ressemble sauf qu'elle a été poignardé, dit Penny. Tu n'as vu personne ?

-Non, j'étais seule, du moins je le pensais... Je n'ai vu personne... S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Wyatt... soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

-Quels étaient tes pensées Billy ? A ce moment là ? demandais-je tentant de conserver la tête froide.

Elle détourna ses yeux des miens.

-On est ta famille, tu peux tout nous dire, fit Prue en lui prenant la main.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

-J'ai pensé que s'était une punition du destin si je suis comme ça... Une punition pour quelque que j'ai fait de mal... Je vous ais tous vu mort, un par un...

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, et je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à le penser.

-Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait de mal ? fit Henry.

Billy avala sa salive.

-Peu importe, on doit retrouver Wyatt. S'il ne répond plus s'est qu'il a été enlevé ! Et on sait tous ici qu'un démon capable de kidnapper Wyatt est fort... très fort.

-Ce qui est sure, c'est que ce n'est pas une coïncidence qu'on ait essayé de te tuer au même moment que Wyatt se faisait enlever, observais-je. La question c'est : lequel de vous deux était visé ?

Je fermais les yeux essayant de localiser mon frère mais rien.

-Il doit être en enfer parce que je ne le sens pas... Putain ! m'énervais-je.

-Ce démon me fait rappeler Barbas, dit Patty.

-Qui est Barbas ? demandèrent les jumelles en même temps.

-Un démon qui accrue les peurs d'autrui et qui les utilisent contre ces victimes, répondis-je. Sauf qu'il a été vaincu par nos mères il y a très longtemps...

-Il aurait pu revenir ! souffla Prue. Tu te rappel de ce que maman nous a dit à propos de lui ? Il est toujours revenue même si elles croyaient l'avoir vaincu. Avec tante Prue, tante Paige...

-Mais ce démon ne poignarde pas ces victimes ! dit Penny.

-Par contre il engage des sous-fifres pour tuer les sœurs C'est déjà arrivé dans le passé... réfléchit Billy. Vos mère m'en ont parlé. La dernière fois qu'elles l'ont vaincu il leur a dit qu'il reviendrait car la peur ne meure jamais...

-Il a donc du attirer Wyatt avec sa plus grande peur... réfléchis-je. Et il s'en servira pour le tuer...

Billy eut un hoquet avant de se redresser brusquement.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniquais-je.

-Je sais quel est la plus grande peur de Wyatt... Et Barbas ne s'en servira pas que pour tuer Wyatt, mais pour vous tuer tous... Et pire encore... déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche les yeux effrayés.

-Quelle est sa plus grande pleur ? demanda Vicky effrayé.

-De devenir maléfique et de tous nous tuer, répondis-je à la place de Billy.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils l'air surprise que je le sache. Même moi je l'étais mais la réponse m'était venue naturellement comme si au fond de moi je le savais.

-On doit tous être aux aguets... dit Prue. Il faut que tout le monde fasse une liste de ces plus grandes peurs, dit-elle tout en distribuant des feuilles et des stylos à tout le monde. En réussissant à vaincre nos peurs, à se persuader que ce qu'il nous fait voir est faux, il ne pourra pas nous atteindre.

-Il a attaqué Billy une première fois, il faut être sur ses gardes à partir de maintenant, continuais-je.

Billy se leva.

-T'es sure que tu peux te mettre debout ? m'inquiétais-je.

-Les jumelles, Penny et Henry Jr, je veux que vous rentrez chez vous, le manoir risque de devenir un champ de bataille, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! On veut rester ! firent-ils.

-Vous êtes des enfants... commença-t-elle.

-On veut être là pour sauver Wyatt ! la coupa fermement Vicky en sortant du salon accompagné de tout les autres.

-On montre au grenier pour consulter le livre des ombres, prévint Prue.

Billy soupira avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Tu m'as sauvé... fit-elle. Merci...

Elle allait à son tour sortir mais je la retins par la main et l'entraînait dans mes bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou ce qui eut le don de me calmer.

-Allons-y maintenant, dis-je en me reculant. On a un démon à tuer définitivement.

OOOOOO

Les filles s'étaient occupées de préparer des potions toute plus puissante que les autres. Patty et Penny avait rédigé une formule qui était utilisé pour bannir les démons dans un monde astral. Là-bas, on serait sure qu'il n'agirait plus jamais dans le monde réel.

-Ca me parait trop facile, dis-je. Préparer des potions, le bannir... Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Crois moi ca ne le sera pas. Il faut pouvoir vaincre ces peurs avant de pouvoir le confronter, dit Prue.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil, Henry Jr agité le pendule pour retrouver Wyatt.

-Arrête ça, dis-je, il n'est pas dans ce monde, il doit être en enfer. Comment va-t-on pouvoir le retrouver ? m'énervais-je en balançant une fiole vide sur le mur.

-Euh... Je crois que c'est le moment de vous parler de mon pouvoir... dit Billy alors que nous la fixâmes tous.

-Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je. Quel pouvoir ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que la télékinésie ?

-J'ai un pouvoir de projection mentale... fit-elle à mon plus grand ébahissement.

-Tu as quoi ? répétais-je choqué. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ? Et d'ailleurs, tu ne l'utilise jamais... Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas Billy ? fis-je en colère car ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de la journée que j'avais l'impression qu'elle nous cachait des choses.

-T'en prend pas à moi Chris, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-C'est pas le moment de vous disputer, fit Prue. Billy, en quoi est-ce que ton pouvoir peut-il nous être utile ?

-Je peux vous emmener à Wyatt, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? m'énervais-je. Et tu nous le dit _que maintenant_ ? Il est peut-être mort ! criais-je.

-Chris... Je...

-De toute façon on n'aurait pas pu y aller plus tôt Chris, dit Patty. On a toute les potions maintenant et la formule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois sur place ? demanda Prue alors que j'étais occupé à canaliser ma colère contre Billy.

-Wyatt sera surement enfermé dans une sorte de trip, dis-je. Il faudra le convaincre que ce ne sont que des hallucinations. Et si l'un de nous en est victime, on devra faire preuve de suffisamment d'esprit pour affronter nos peurs.

-Bien, Billy ? fit Prue. Prête ?

Billy hocha la tête et me tendit la main.

-C'est toujours moi, dit-elle.

-Quoi que soit ta peur Billy, Barbas l'exploitera, la prévins-je. En ne disant rien, tu nous mets tous en danger !

-Laisse moi gérer ça Chris, dit-elle froidement.

-C'est vrai que t'as géré ça merveilleusement bien la première fois, raillais-je.

-CA SUFFIT ! hurla Prue. Wyatt a besoin de nous ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Maintenant, Chris prend la main de Billy.

Nous nous prîmes tous la main. Mis à part Henry Jr qui a 15 ans était trop jeune et qui fut chargé de prévenir les parents.

-Wyatt, dit calmement Billy.

Lorsque je clignais de yeux je vis qu'on était dans une grotte sombre éclairé par des torches enflammés. Wyatt se trouvait debout regardant partout autour de lui l'air complètement apeuré. Derrière lui, Barbas chuchotait des mots que je n'entendais pas.

-Oh oh rit Barbas en nous voyant. La relève des sœurs Halliwell ! Enchanté de vous connaître... fit-il en faisant une révérence.

J'utilisais mon pouvoir de télékinésie pour le projeter loin de Wyatt. Barbas alla s'écraser contre un mur mais il se releva. Billy le renvoya contre une pierre. En une seconde il fut prêt d'elle. Il passa une main sur son visage.

-Je te croyais morte, fit-il avec un sourire mauvais au lèvre.

-Manque de bol c'est raté ! cracha-t-elle avant de le projeté loin d'elle.

Ma soeur et mes cousines envoyèrent les potions dans sa direction mais elles n'eurent aucun effet. Barbas éclata de rire. Pendant ce temps Wyatt criaient des choses intelligible n'ayant pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

-Hahah, Billy Jenkins ? Heureux de vous rencontrer, sourit-il en prenant sa main.

Je lui envoyais une boule d'énergie mais ca ne le fit reculer que de quelques pas.

-L'ultime pouvoir... chuchota-t-il souriant en regardant toujours Billy.

Cette dernière eut un hoquet de terreur en reculant d'un pas.

Prue et les cousines se précipitèrent vers Wyatt qui hallucinait profitant de l'inattention de Barbas pour secourir mon frère.

-Je connais tes peurs, fit Barbas.

Il eut un mouvement de mains et Billy s'effondra au sol.

Je projetais Barbas contre le mur tellement fort qu'il s'évanouit.

-Il ne restera pas longtemps inconscient. Il faut libérer Wyatt ! m'écriais-je. Prue va aider Billy, je m'occupe de Wy !

J'arrivais devant mon frère qui hurlait à la mort.

-Ne vous approchez pas ! Je suis dangereux ! Non non ! pleurait-il.

-Wyatt... Wyatt, l'appelais-je en le fixant. Ce n'est qu'une hallucination. Barbas a provoqué tout cela. Tu n'es pas maléfique, tu ne le deviendras jamais. Tu ne tueras jamais ta famille. Tu es Wyatt, le sorcier le plus bon ...

-Chris ? fit Wyatt en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

Je soupirais soulager en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Ah tu as réussit, fit Prue en allant dans les bras de Wyatt.

-Billy ! criais-je en voyant celle-ci au sol en larme.

-Occupe toi de Barbas Wyatt ! criais-je furieux.

-J'aurai besoin de toi dit-il.

Je pris la main de mon frère et ensemble nous créâmes une boule d'énergie que Wyatt augmenta avec son pouvoir. A l'aide de ma télékinésie je la lançais sur Barbas qui avec des cris d'agonie brûla devant nous laissant un tas de cendre.

Je retournais immédiatement vers Billy, que mes cousines essayaient de calmer sans résultat.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Wyatt horrifié. Qu'est-ce qui la met dans un tel état ?

-Pardon... Pardon sanglota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te tuer... Je suis désolée... Pardon... Je ne voulais pas... Christie... cria-t-elle. Non je voulais pas je vous jure ... Pardonnez-moi... Je voulais pas vous tuez tous non... non...

-Billy, Billy, fis-je doucement en prenant sa tête entre mes mains. C'est moi, Chris... Barbas est mort, tout va bien. Reviens à nous s'il te plaît.

Billy eut un hoquet et ses yeux jusque là vitreux, s'éclaircissent. Elle nous regarda tous l'air consciente de ce qu'il se passait. Néanmoins elle eut un sanglot et se recroquevilla. Cette fois-ci cependant elle ne parla pas.

-Billy ... dis-je en essayant de la refaire revenir à nous.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a plus d'hallucination... fit Prue. Ce sont ces propres démons qu'elle combat...

-Et si on rentrait ? Henry Jr doit s'inquiéter... dit Sam.

Je pris Billy dans mes bras et nous nous éclipsâmes tous vers le manoir.


	9. Chapter 9

Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 20 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Pov Interne de Chris :

Nous avions tous réapparu dans le grenier qui était déjà remplit par mes tantes Phoebe et Paige. Je soupirais en voyant leur regard furieux. Elles se précipitèrent sur leurs filles respectives.

-Comment ca se fait qu'on a été prévenu par Henry Jr _après _que vous soyez partit à la chasse au démon ? cingla Paige en s'approchant de moi. Sans parler que _mes filles_ étaient avec toi. Ca aurait pu tourner très mal, Chris.

-Maman ! On est grande ! Billy nous avait demander de partir mais on ne voulait pas ! dit Vicky en se mettant à côté de moi.

Je raffermis ma prise sur Billy qui avait l'air d'être dans un état second.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a Billy ? demanda tante Phoebs.

-On ne sait pas, elle est comme ça depuis que Barbas a fait son petit tour de magie, l'informa sa fille aînée, Patty.

-Chris, va la mettre dans son lit, et rejoins nous au salon, on veut un compte rendu avant que je décide d'appeler ta mère ou non, dit tante Paige. Wyatt accompagne le.

Nous descendîmes Billy à l'étage et je la posais dans son lit alors qu'elle s'endormait se calmant peu à peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu voir ? soufflais-je inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, dans mon cas, Barbas a accru mes peurs qui étaient déjà existante... Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que Barbas l'appelle le ''pouvoir ultime''... dit Wyatt en fronçant les sourcils. Et elle a parlé d'une Christie qu'elle avait tué...

-C'est quoi le pouvoir ultime ? m'inquiétais-je. Et surtout qui est Christie ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais Billy le sait surement puisque c'est à partir de cet instant qu'elle s'est laissé submergé par ses peurs...

-A partir de quel moment tu t'es laissé submergé toi ? le questionnais-je.

-Il a du engagé un démon qui pouvait prendre une autre apparence que la sienne, quoiqu'il en soit j'ai eu l'illusion de te tuer...

Wyatt secoua la tête comme pour chasser des mauvais souvenirs.

-On descends, sinon nos tantes vont venir nous chasser par la peau du cul, fis-je.

Je grimaçais en voyant l'énorme réunion de famille qui prenait forme devant mes yeux. Nos tantes parlaient avec leurs enfants l'air effrayées par ce qu'ils leurs racontaient.

Tout les bruits cessèrent quand nous entrâmes.

-Je suppose que s'est à moi de tout raconter... grimaçais-je.

-Tout à fait. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelé dès que Billy fut blessé ? dit Paige.

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez ni que vous repreniez du service... Vous n'êtes plus vraiment de taille. Du moins vos pouvoirs ne sont plus aussi puissant... Et puis on était suffisamment nombreux sans que toutes l'escorte familiale se ramène.

-Arrête l'humour, dit froidement Phoebs, ca aurait pu être pire. Barbas a essayé de nombreuses fois de nous tuer et il a à chaque fois presque réussit !

-C'est bon maman, Wyatt et Chris l'ont tué ! dit Penny.

-Je suppose qu'il a fait des dégâts avant ça ! s'exclama Paige. Qu'est-ce qu'a Billy ?

-On sait pas vraiment... fit Prue sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

-Ca a commencé ce matin, elle a quasiment fait une crise d'angoisse avant de se faire poignarder, on pense que c'est un des sous-fifre de Barbas qui l'a blessé... les informa Vicky.

-Même sous-fifre qui m'a attiré en prenant l'apparence de Chris... dit Wyatt.

-Puis elle était étrange toute la matinée quand on cherchait à savoir des trucs... continua Sam.

-Et pour finir, elle nous a apprit qu'elle avait un pouvoir de projection mentale. Pouvoir dont on a jamais connu l'existence, et qui est à ma connaissance très très puissant puique seul Wyatt le possède dans le monde des sorciers, fit Henry Jr.

-Billy a un pouvoir de projection mental ? s'écria Wyatt surprit.

-Ouais, c'est comme ça que nous t'avons trouvé, dit Patty.

Je perçus un regard entre Paige et Phoebe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

-Quoi ? firent-elles d'une même voix.

-Pas de ça avec moi, m'énervais-je, c'était quoi ce regard ?

-Disons que nous savons que Billy a un pouvoir de projection mental... dit Phoebe en détournant son regard du mien.

-Pourquoi vous en avez tous fait un secret ? les questionna Wyatt calmement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il restait calme, j'avais l'impression que tout mon sang bouillait dans mes vaines. La sensation qu'il y avait des tas de choses dont nous n'étions pas au courant s'agrandissant à mesure que le temps passait.

-On en a pas fait un secret, on a simplement omis de vous le dire...

-Ne joue pas sur les mots tante Paige, crachais-je.

-Sur un autre ton Chris ! m'engueula-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle nous l'a jamais dit ? s'intéressa Vicky.

-Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à parler à la place de Billy... Il appartient à elle et à personne d'autre de vous divulguer ou non la vérité.

J'échangeais un regard avec Wyatt me demandant si s'était le moment de parler de ce que nous avions entendu pendant que Billy délirait et de ce fameux pouvoir ultime.

-Bon, maintenant, je veux que vous retourniez en cour ! s'exclama Phoebe.

Mes cousines et ma soeur rechignèrent, mais les jumelles s'éclipsèrent, suivit de par leur frère et les filles de Phoebe ainsi que ma soeur.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc qu'à quatre.

-Qui est Christie ? demandais-je soudain.

-Barbas à appeler Billy le pouvoir ultime... continua Wyatt.

Mes tantes échangèrent encore un regard.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on nous cache quelque chose de gros, de très gros, en rapport avec Billy ? m'écriais-je frustrée.

-Parce que s'est le cas, dit Phoebe précautionneusement. Les garçons, je sais à quel point vous tenez à Billy, et c'est pour ça que je vous demande de ne pas la brusquer à son réveil...

-Ce n'était pas notre intention, dit Wyatt. Mais on a droit de savoir. J'estime que nous sommes assez âgées ou puissant pour encaisser.

-Oui mais certaines choses sont mieux quand elles restent dans le passé, dit sombrement Paige. Tu as soigné Billy, Chris ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais.

-Tu... Tu as quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! se réjouit Wyatt.

J'étais trop tourmenté par ce prétendu pouvoir ultime et Christie pour être content.

-Ne prévenez pas nos parents, maman en ferait tout un plat... dit Wyatt en se levant.

-Et pour cause ! s'écria Phoebe. Si il était arrivé quoique se soit à mes filles...

-Arrête, entre Wyatt, Billy et moi, il n'aurait rien pu arriver, dis-je.

Phoebe eut une moue furieuse avant de prendre la main de Paige.

-Allons-y. Les garçons reposez-vous, et par PITIÉ pas de chasse au démon !

-Généralement c'est eux qui nous chasse, souris-je.

Mes tantes nous plombèrent du regard avant de s'éclipser.

** Point de vue interne de Billy**

Je me réveillais, les événements de la journée de la veille me revenant peu à peu en mémoire. Les enfants des trois sœurs avaient découvert mon pouvoir de projection mental. Je ne leur avait jamais rien dit, et les sœurs avaient respecté mon choix, car je ne croyais plus en ce pouvoir. Du moins il m'évoquait la mort de ma sœur... En effet, la dernière fois que je l'avais utilise s'avait été pour retourner dans le passé et pour tuer ma sœur, Christie. Christie avait subit un lavage de cerveau par la triade, elle avait été entraîné pour tuer les sœurs Halliwell depuis son enlèvement. Elle m'avait presque entraîné dans son camp, me faisant percevoir les trois sorcières comme étant les mauvaises de l'histoires, prenant comme excuse que nous étions le Pouvoir Ultime et que nous étions née pour accomplir notre destin. J'étais née pour tuer les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, et j'avais été punit par le destin en étant figée. Barbas avait accru ma peur que Chris et Wyatt découvre ce que j'avais fait.

Car oui, hormis les sœurs et leurs maris, personnes n'étaient au courant de cette guerre ultime. Elles avaient respecté mes choix quand je leur avait dit ne pas vouloir qu'il soit au courant. S'ils savaient ils ne me verraient plus jamais de la même façon. Sans parler que j'avais voler les pouvoirs de Wyatt et avait tenté de le tuer. J'avais également tué Paige et Phoebe durant un cour instant avant que Piper ne remonte le temps...

Je fus arraché de mes pensées par ma porte qui s'ouvrit sur Chris. Je me redressais sur mon lit.

-Salut, dis-je la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

-Bonjour la marmotte ! Tu as dormit toute la fin de journée d'hier et toute la nuit, rit-il.

Je souris contente qu'on ne parle pas de ce qui s'était passé tout de suite. Cependant les choses me revenant par bride je n'étais pas sure du déroulement du combat.

-Wyatt va bien ? m'inquiétais-je.

-Oui, et on a tué Barbas... Pour de bon je l'espère, dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit de façon à ce qu'il soit face à moi. Tu vas mieux ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Sacré journée hein ? raillais-je. J'ai bien faillis mourir, je me suis fait piéger par Barbas... deux fois, et je me suis évanouit. Vraiment super !

Il y eut un silence chargé d'électricité que Chris brisa.

-J'ai des questions... dit-il.

-Je sais, le coupais-je. Mais... Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Billy, tu peux tout me dire, insista-t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas envie Chris.

-Ok, fit-il l'air touché en se levant.

-Attend Ch...

Mais il s'était déjà éclipsé. Je soupirais fatiguée de tout ça.


	10. Chapter 10

Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 20 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'affrontement entre Barbas et les cousins H. Piper et Léo n'avait pas eu vent de l'affaire au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Piper était connue pour ses réactions excessives et névrosées quand il s'agissait des démons et de sa famille. De plus Paige et Phoebe s'étaient chargées de faire la morale à tout le monde. Cependant l'excitation du combat n'était toujours pas passé au sein de la famille. Les jumelles s'amusaient à rappeler qu'elles y avaient participé à tout va très fières d'elles. Même Henry Jr qui n'était pas allé dans la grotte, se gratifiait d'avoir été là. Bien sure Mélinda, la petite dernière de la famille, boudait de ne pas avoir été invité au festivité. A 8 ans, elle montrait déjà un sens sur élevé au danger au plus grand malheur de Phoebe et de Coop qui l'éloignait du monde magique autant qu'il pouvait ce qui était difficile vu la concentration magique de la famille.

Cependant, cette affrontement avait laissé des dégâts. La relation entre Billy et Chris en avait pâtit. Il ne se parlait plus. Billy parce qu'elle était sure que leur relation se dégraderait plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et Chris car il était blessé que Billy ne lui confie rien. Wyatt semblait plus calme vis-à-vis de cette histoire même s'il continuait à s'interroger sur ce pouvoir ultime et cette Christie.

PDV de Billy :

-Robert occupe toi de la jeune fille, je vais chercher une caisse ! criais-je en sortant du bar pour le ravitailler.

C'était la folie au club ce soir. On avait invité un club très en vu de la région, résultat toute la jeune population de San Francisco s'était donné rendez-vous au P3.

Je pris un cageot de bouteille pour le rapporter au bar.

-Robert range ça ! Lizzie va s'occuper de servir.

Je fis signe à Lizzie de prendre le relaie avec moi.

-Billy !

Je relevais les yeux sur la voix de Chris.

-J'ai pas le temps Chris, fis-je.

-S'il te plaît, prend une pause, dit-il.

-J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour des excuses Chris, m'énervais-je en même temps que je servais une bande de gars déjà bien imbibée.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça !

-Super, alors je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! m'exclamais-je.

-Billy, c'est important ! s'écria-t-il en me prenant par le bras.

Je retirais ma main brutalement.

-Bien ! criais-je. Robert, Lizzie je prend une pause ! les informais-je.

Robert me plomba du regard.

-Désolé, m'excusais-je en quittant le bar.

J'allais au bureau pour être tranquille. Chris ferma la porte derrière lui. S'était la première fois en une semaine que je me retrouvais avec lui dans la même pièce et surtout seul. La vie au manoir s'était transformé en une grande partie de cache-cache depuis quelques temps. Et Chris et moi nous nous étions pas trouvés. Jusqu'à maintenant. Et Merlin seul savait comme ça se terminerait.

-Vas-y je t'écoute ! Sérieux Chris, le moment est mal choisit !

Quand je vis nettement Chris mon cœur rata un battement. Il était très pâle et des gouttes de sueur perlait sur son front. Il esquiva une moue de douleur en touchant son coeur.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Chris ? m'inquiétais-je.

-Justement, je sais pas, fit-il d'une voix faible en tombant par terre.

-WYATT ! criais-je.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à apparaître dans le bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Chris ? demanda celui-ci inquiet.

Il posa ses mains par dessus le corps de son frère.

-Pourquoi il ne va pas mieux ? le questionnais-je.

-Je sais pas, ca ne marche pas, grogna Wyatt.

-On rentre au manoir, allez, fis-je en prenant les garçons par la main.

On s'éclipsa au manoir.

-Paige ! appelais-je une fois qu'on y fut.

Wyatt allongea Chris sur le canapé.

-Chris reste avec nous, t'évanouis pas surtout hein, dis-je.

Paige apparut devant nous.

-Je n'arrive pas à le soigner, dit Wyatt inquiet en regardant son frère.

A ce moment là, Chris ferma les yeux et sa main jusque là serrer à la mienne défit sa prise.

Paige vérifia son pouls.

-Il respire normalement, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il s'est évanouit ? demandais-je bêtement.

-Ca ressemble plus à un sommeil profond, fit remarquer Wyatt.

-Il l'a sentit arrivé ce sommeil, dis-je. Il est venue me voir au club pour que je l'aide mais je l'ai encore engueulé... culpabilisais-je.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

-Rien à part qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait...

A ce moment les jumelles apparurent dans le salon.

-Coucou maman...

Elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Chris allongé sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'écria Vicky.

-Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Paige.

-PRUE ! HENRY JR ! s'écria Sam.

-On voulait te parler et en essayant de te localiser on a atérit ici, expliqua Vicky.

-C'est pas le moment, de voir toute la famille déboulé ! soupira Wyatt.

Prue qui était avec Patty apparu. Henry passa prendre Penny au lycée et en un rien de temps nous étions tous réunit. Coop débarqua également avec Phoebe.

-Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Phoebs.

-Chris s'est évanouit, ou du moins est tombé dans un profond sommeil sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi... expliqua rapidement Paige.

-Je crois qu'on devrait appeler papa et maman... s'inquiéta Prue.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Coop.

-Va les chercher Wyatt... dis-je.

-Non, je reste là, Chris a besoin de moi... Je suis le seul à pouvoir le soigner...

-J'y vais, fit Paige en disparaissant.

En attendant je m'assis sur le canapé, plaçant la tête de Chris sur moi

-Pardon, murmurais-je.

Piper et Léo apparurent complètement paniqué et se précipitèrent sur Chris, et donc sur moi.

-Tu avais dit qu'il ne leur arriverait rien ! m'accusa Piper.

-Je...

-Ce n'est de la faute de personne, me coupa Léo.

Si seulement ils savaient pour Barbas... Je passerais un salle quart d'heure quand tout se réglerait. Je perçus le regard de Wyatt et nous grimaçâmes.

Tout d'un coup trois personnes apparurent au milieu du salon. Nous eûmes tous un mouvement de recul en voyant un fondateur, un avatar et le destin.

-Qu... commença Piper.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Wyatt en s'avançant vers eux les dominants de sa taille et de sa carrure.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on mesure toute la puissance de Wyatt. Je me levais me mettant à ses côtés.

Le reste de la famille ne tarda pas à s'ériger en armure devant Chris.

-Nous voulons parler au sœurs Halliwell. Elles sont les seules à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, dit doucement le fondateur.

-J'ai une impression mauvaise de déjà vu, dit Piper.

Je sus de quoi elle parlait et mon coeur se souleva.

-Vous n'allez pas nous enlever Chris ? dis-je la voix tremblante pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait à Léo 18 ans plus tôt.

Piper et moi nous regardâmes comprenant que nous pensions à la même chose. Paige et Phoebe prirent les devants alors que je m'étais littéralement figé sur place.

-Quoique vous ayez à nous dire, vous le dites devant tout le monde.

-Eh bien, Chris s'est endormit dans un sommeil profond. Nous ne savons combien de temps il restera ainsi, cependant nous savons ce qu'il voit, dit l'Avatar.

-Nous avons mit longtemps avant de prendre cette décision mais nous sommes persuadé que s'est la bonne, continua le Fondateur.

-Vous rappelez-vous quand Chris est venue du Futur pour sauver Wyatt ?

J'entendis tout le monde hormis les trois sœurs se demander de quoi ils parlaient.

-Et il a réussit, il l'a sauvé... souffla Léo. Mais ce n'est pas le même Chris que maintenant. Le Chris du Futur avait eu une autre vie que notre Chris.

Je fronçais les sourcils ayant déjà entendu ces histoires. Les soeurs m'avaient raconté les bons dans le temps qu'avait fait Chris pour sauver Wyatt du mal, mais nous ne leur avions jamais parlé pour ne pas leur faire peur estimant qu'aucun des deux n'étaient semblables aux autre Wyatt et Chris.

-Nous avons décidé de fusionner son ancienne vie à celle-ci, dit le destin.

Je retins mon souffle en même temps que les sœurs et Léo.

-De quoi il parle maman ? gronda Wyatt.

-Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? s'écria Piper en s'avançant menaçante. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes ! Chris se trouvera perturbé d'avoir deux vies ! Deux enfances !

-Oui mais le Chris du futur a existé et nous estimons qu'il doit voir le bien qu'il a fait, dit le Fondateur.

-Il est mort ! cria Piper.

-Notre décision est prise, dit le Destin.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que quand Chris se réveillera il aura les souvenirs de son autre vie ? cingla Paige.

-Oui, la décision est prise. C'est le meilleur choix. répéta le destin avant de disparaître.

-Vous nous pourrirais la vie jusqu'au bout hein ? cracha Piper au fondateur.

-Toutes les choses arrivent pour une bonne raison, dit le Fondateur alors que l'Avatar disparaissait. Pour toi aussi Billy.


	11. Chapter 11

Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 20 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**POV WYATT :**

Nos mères nous avaient expliqué que Chris était venue me sauver. Un autre Chris que celui qu'on avait connu avait semble-t-il grandit dans un monde ou j'étais une menace pour le monde magique et ou j'avais voulu le tuer. Mais il avait voulu me sauver alors il était revenue dans le passé et était mort pour moi.

Malgré toutes les formes qu'avaient mises les trois sœurs pour me raconter cette histoire, je ressentais une culpabilité immense. J'avais dans une réalité parallèle été quelqu'un de mauvais. Ma plus grande peur s'était matérialisé et désormais Chris allait accumulé les souvenirs de deux vies, dont l'une ou j'étais son ennemie et ou j'avais essayé de le tuer.

Comment réagirait-il à ma présence désormais ? Me haïrait-il ? Serait-il le même ? Une haine incroyable envers le destin, les fondateurs et les avatars naquit en moi. Ne pouvait-il pas nous laisser tranquille ? Ils avaient essayé de briser ma famille à mainte et mainte reprise dans le passé, et il recommençait maintenant.

Ils nous avaient dit que Chris allait se réveiller mais nous ne savions ni quand, ni dans quel état il serait. Comment lui expliquer quelque chose dont nous même n'étions pas sure ?

-Chris emmagasine sa nouvelle vie, je suppose que son cerveau essaie de concilier ces deux vies et de les distinguer avant de pouvoir affronter la réalité, dit Billy en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je la serrais. Je savais qu'elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt au club. Même si elle et moi savions que ça aurait été inutile et qu'on aurait rien pu faire d'autre. Comme moi, elle s'inquiétait de ce que deviendrait Chris à son réveil.

-Il me détestera... lui confiais-je. D'après maman, j'ai essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois, et j'ai tuer sa fiancée...

-Ce n'était pas toi, c'était un autre Wyatt. Je suis sure qu'il fera la distinction... Au moins toi il t'aura connu... Je n'étais surement pas dans son autre vie... Et cette fiancée ? Il essaiera probablement de la trouver dans cette réalité...

Je vis que pour Billy ce simple fait l'angoissais. Ces derniers temps je commençais à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et mon frère. Ils avaient toujours été proche, du moins, dès l'adolescence de Chris ils s'étaient entendu. Tout les deux étaient sarcastique, et passaient leurs temps à se battre. Peut-être que maintenant leur amitié se muait en amour...

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus longtemps car Chris cligna des yeux et marmonna.

-Oh ma tête, râla-t-il.

Il se releva, tandis que Billy et moi nous étions figés.

-Chris ca va ? demandais-je en m'approchant prudemment.

Il me regarda un moment avant que ces lèvres s'étirent en un sourire.

-J'ai réussit, j'ai vraiment réussit !

Il se regarda ensuite touchant son corps.

-Et je suis vivant ! s'écria-t-il. Et j'ai.. j'ai tout ces souvenirs dans ma tête !

-Billy, appelle mes parents, lui dis-je.

Chris se releva et me prit dans ses bras.

-Wyatt... C'est tellement bizarre... Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression de...

Chris fronça les sourcils en s'écartant.

Mes parents entrèrent et prirent Chris dans leur bras.

-Maman... Papa... Vous êtes revenus d'Europe ?

Je souris content qu'il n'ait pas perdu les souvenirs de sa vie avec nous.

-Oui, tu nous a fichu une trouille bleu, comment tu te sens ?

-Euh bizarre... J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une autre vie. Mais c'est comme un rêve. Un rêve cependant très vrai... Je... Je me rappel de mon voyage dans le passé, de ma vie d'avant, mais ce sont des souvenirs flou comme s'ils ne m'appartenaient pas vraiment...

-C'est normal, il va falloir un moment pour que tu te réhabitue, dit notre père.

-C'est comme si je réalisais ce que j'avais aujourd'hui alors que je l'ai depuis longtemps... dit-il en regardant maman. Tu as survécu... lui dit-il. Et Wyatt n'est pas maléfique. Je le sais mais c'est comme si je me rendais compte de ça seulement maintenant...

Chris fronça les sourcils.

-Ou est Billy ? J'ai du lui foutre une trouille bleu au club non ?

Je soufflais soulagé qu'il m'adresse la parole et surtout qu'il se souvienne de Billy. D'ailleurs celle-ci entra dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant. Mais dès qu'elle vit que Chris était debout, elle sauta dans ces bras.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda-t-elle en mettant son visage en face du siens.

-Malheureusement... Comment t'oublier ? railla-t-il.

Elle lui frappa doucement l'épaule mais ces yeux brillèrent comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer de joie.

-Je suis si désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit au club... dit-elle.

-C'est oublié... D'ailleurs j'ai ''dormit'' pendant combien de temps ?

-3 jours... répondis-je.

Chris prit Billy par la main et je souris en voyant a quel point ce seul geste détendit Billy. Cependant mes parents fixèrent les deux mains entrelacés en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelque chose me disait que la suite allait être mouvementé.


	12. Chapter 12

Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 20 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**POV BILLY :**

Il avait fallu au moins deux semaines pour que toute l'agitation autour de Chris se calme. Piper et Léo ne s'éloignait jamais plus de deux mètres de leur fils. Et lorsque Chris disparaissait de leur radar s'était la panique à bord. Tout les Hallywell enchaînait les questions sur sa santé mentale. Bref, je n'avais pas eu le temps de parler à Chris seul à seul depuis... je ne le savais même plus. J'avais donc prévu de le kidnapper ce soir. Piper et Léo était couché. Prue et Wyatt également, et chaque autres membres de la familles susceptibles de contrarier mes plans étaient hors d'état de nuire.

J'entrais donc dans la chambre de Chris en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Bien entendu il dormait couché sur le ventre. L'espace d'une seconde j'envisageais d'abandonner et de repartir me coucher, mais après je pensais à ces deux semaines ou n'avions pas pu être seule, et aux choses que je devais lui demander, lui dire. L'envie de discuter avec lui, de voir son sourire taquin, d'entendre son ton railleurs fut si fort que je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer d'anticipation.

-Chris... Chris, soufflais-je en le secouant doucement.

-Hmm... gémit celui-ci en changeant de position.

-Allez Chris réveille toi, râlais-je doucement.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en me voyant.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-il.

-Chut ! chuchotais-je. Il faut pas que quelqu'un nous entendent !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

-Je te kidnappe, pouffais-je. Allez Chris lève toi !

Il se redressa.

-Tu quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

- Chuuuuuut ! m'énervais-je. Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Pour l'instant habits toi !

Je lui lançais un jean et un pull.

Chris soupira et s'habilla sans rien dire de plus.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Je lui pris la main.

-On s'éclipse ! ris-je doucement.

-Ou veux-tu que je t'emmène ?

-Je sais pas, n'importe !

En une seconde nous fûmes au P3.

-Super ! souris-je en allumant toute les lumières.

Chris cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

-Tu compte m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

-Ca fait des jours et des jours et des jours que nous ne sommes pas restés que tout les deux ! me plaignis-je peiné qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Pendant que je parlais j'allais derrière le bar et nous servit deux verres. Il s'assit sur une chaise derrière et je pus enfin croiser son regard. Il eut son petit sourire taquin que j'aimais tant et qui m'avais manqué.

-Et donc tu me kidnappe pour un rendez-vous secret ?

-Ne va pas non plus te faire des idées, dis-je exaspéré.

-Je suis flatté ! rit-il. Désolé qu'on ait pas pu se voir, tout le monde est sur moi en ce moment, j'étouffe... Si on me demande encore un '' Ca va Chris ? '' je crois que je vais exploser...

Je pouffais contente de parler avec lui, avant de m'installer sur la chaise à côté de façon à ce que nous soyons face à face.

-Je ne te le demanderai donc pas... Même si je le pense très fort, m'excusais-je en grimaçant.

-Je vais bien, me dit-il.

-Sure ? insistais-je. J'essaie encore de comprendre tout ce truc de deux vies en toi... Je veux dire, les soeurs m'avait raconté la vie de l'autre Chris et ca avait pas l'air jolie jolie, alors tu te sens changé ? Désolée je t'harcèle de question... Ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu veux mais je me suis inquiétée depuis deux semaines et je n'ai même pas pu te parler alors t'imagine bien dans quel état je suis...

-Billy, me coupa-t-il. Respire...

Je souris.

-Désolée, m'excusais-je.

-Ca ne me dérange pas que tu poses la question, dit-il. Les premiers temps, je vais pas te mentir, cette merde m'a fait vraiment flippé, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dissocier la réalité de... l'autre réalité... Mais aujourd'hui, cette autre vie, je la perçois comme un rêve. Un rêve, ce n'est rien de plus, rien de moins. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne me sens pas vraiment changé... Je veux dire j'ai tout ses autres souvenirs mais ils sont irréels comme vu à travers un filtre pas très net. C'est un peu compliqué, désolé si je ne m'exprime pas très clairement... Mais, je vois cette vie d'un point de vue extérieur sans en être affecté.

-C'est un peu confus mais je commence à comprendre. En gros, c'est comme si on t'avais raconté sa vie dans les moindres détails ?

-Tout à fait ! s'exclama-t-il l'air content que je comprenne. C'est comme si on m'avait raconté sa vie de manière très précise.

-Donc tu ne ressens aucun rancœur ou aucune névrose venant de ce Chris ? m'inquiétais-je.

-Non, mais il n'était pas si différent de moi, il avait seulement subit plus de choque. Il n'a pas vécu entouré de sa famille comme moi... Putain, ca fait bizarre de parler de soi à la troisième personne, rit-il nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi ? D'avoir tout ces souvenirs ? demandais-je curieuse.

-Et bien, mon estime a augmenté fois 1000 ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai sauvé le futur pour en créer un de meilleur... sourit-il. Enfin s'était pas vraiment moi... mais peu importe ! Aille je sens que je vais avoir une migraine avec tout ça...

Je pouffais.

Il y eut un long silence ou je fixais le moindre détail du visage de Chris. Je ne pouvais décrocher mes yeux des siens.

-Quoi ? fit Chris.

-Quoi quoi ? demandais-je.

-Tu me regarde comme si j'allais disparaître d'un moment à l'autre, railla-t-il.

-Si tu t'étais un peu plus rendu disponible, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, je n'aurai pas été obligé de te kidnapper au milieu de la nuit !

Il éclata de rire.

-T'es complètement barrée ! m'insulta-t-il mort de rire.

-Raah, arrête je vais regretter ! râlais-je.

-Non, sérieux, je suis super touché ! J'avais jamais pensé qu'un rapt soit si agréable !

-Ah ah ah, je me roule par terre, ironisais-je.

-Je te sens un peu tendu blondie, pouffa-t-il.

-J'ai encore une dernière question... commençais-je gêné sachant que j'allais plomber l'ambiance.

-Vas-y, dit-il en buvant son verre.

-Les filles et Wyatt m'ont parlé de... hmm... de ta fiancée... Ou plutôt de la fiancée de l'autre Chris... hésitais-je guettant ses réactions.

-Bianca, dit Chris. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, m'informa-t-il.

-Qu'elle s'appelle, le corrigeais-je. Dans notre futur elle est sûrement encore vivante...

Mon ventre se contracta d'inquiétude. Est-ce que Chris la chercherait ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ca faisait ? De quoi je me mêlais !

-Désolée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas... m'excusais-je gênée.

-Ecoute Billy, je ne ressens absolument rien envers Bianca, je... c'est comme si j'avais vu une tragédie romantique et que le protagoniste me ressemblait beaucoup... Ca s'arrête là. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas accès au sentiment de l'autre Chris, seulement des souvenirs. Et comme je ne les aient pas vraiment vécu c'est comme si je voyais un film. Je suppose que ta question est si je vais la chercher ? Non je ne vais pas le faire. Je suppose que si le destin veut nous réunir il le fera.

J'hochais la tête.

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi possessive, dit-il moqueur.

-Dit le mec qui a viré Jacob Black de ce bar... dis-je sarcastique.

-Je ne l'aimais pas, sourit-il innocemment.

Il y eut un long silence durant laquelle je profitais seulement de sa présence.

-Merci.

Je levais mes yeux vers lui.

-De ?

-De m'avoir ramené ici... sourit-il. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué... Même si on se voyait tout les jours.

-Je réitérerais l'expérience si ca te fait plaisir, dis-je.

Je tendis ma main vers la chaîne que je lui avait offerte à son anniversaire.

-Tu la porte toujours, constatais-je heureuse.

Il descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha de moi. Sans que je m'y attende il enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-Bien sure, c'est un de tes cadeau... chuchota-t-il.

-Nos émotions ont été soumise à rude épreuve ces derniers temps... Entre barbas, et ce truc du destin... A propos ! m'écriais-je en m'éloignant brusquement me fustigeant d'avoir oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'aussi important. Le Fondateur qui est venu le jour ou tu t'es ''endormit'' pour récupérer tes souvenirs m'a dit que tout arrivait pour une bonne raison.

-Tu crois que s'est un coup des fondateurs ? Le fait que tu ne vieillisse plus ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils n'ont pas ce pouvoir, le contredis-je.

-Maman m'a dit que les Avatars et le destin était également présent, dit Chris l'air préoccupé. Tu crois que c'est un coup du destin ?

-Ca serait pas la première fois qu'il interviendrait dans les vies des sorcières... m'inquiétais-je.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, fit Chris.

-Qui est ... ? l'encourageais-je à continuer.

-Si ca vient du destin, alors le sortilège sera débloquer un jour ou l'autre...

-Sauf que moi je veux qu'il soit débloquer maintenant, je veux vieillir avec vous !

-Tu sais de quel côté chercher maintenant, dit-il. On t'aidera Bill...

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais déjà du effectuer une quête de ce genre en cherchant Christie 18 ans plutôt. Piper avait été arraché à Léo. Donc j'avais apprit à me méfier du destin...

-Bref, soufflais-je. Je commence à fatiguer. Et je suis presque sure que Piper passe te voir dormir la nuit !

-Quand même pas, rit Chris avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Tu crois ?

J'éclatais de rire.

-Ca m'étonnerait pas, aller, rentrons.

Je lui pris la main et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans sa chambre.

-J'ai l'impression d'être retombé dans l'adolescence, pouffais-je doucement, alors que Chris se désapait devant moi.

Celui-ci rit avant de se mettre au lit.

-Billy, tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois j'ai pas très envie de réitérer l'expérience du réveil accusateur, ris-je nerveusement en me balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Pour le coup, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un ado à qui son mec avait demandé de passer la nuit avec. Sauf que Chris n'était pas mon mec... Alors pourquoi je voulais dormir avec lui ?

Chris se leva en soupirant avant d'aller vers sa porte. Je compris pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce que j'entende un ''clic'' métallique.

-Tu crois qu'une porte verrouillée empêchera ta famille d'entrer ? pouffais-je.

-Ca nous laissera le temps de te cacher en dessous de mon lit, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Allez Billy, dors avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Je soupirais vaincu.

Je retirais mon pantalon, et mon pull restant en débardeur comme la dernière fois. Je me retournais pour voir que Chris me matait.

-Je te dérange ? répliquais-je mi-amusée, mi-gênée.

-Aie pitié de moi, je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle depuis deux semaines !

-Ah berk ! m'exclamais-je dégoûtée. Je veux pas connaître ces détails sordides ! Et puis ca me donne pas envie de dormir dans le même lit que toi !

Chris rit en se ré allongeant sous la couette.

-Allez viens, marmonna-t-il.

Je m'allongeais à mon tour. Je gardais une certaine distance entre nous, mais s'était mal connaître Chris qui colla son torse à mon dos.

Je me tendis en sentant son bras autour de ma taille et son souffle sur ma nuque.

-Tu m'as manqué, fit-il d'une voix endormit.

Je me détendis plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Fandecharmed et Readteam !

Un petit rappel pour ne pas vous embrouillez :

Phoebee et Cooper ont 3 filles :** Patricia** alias Patty ( 18 ans ), **Pénélope** alias Penny (16 ans ), **Melinda** 8 ans ) .

Paige et Henry ont 3 enfants :** Henry Junior** ( 15 ans ), les jumelles, **Vicky et Sam** ( 16 ans ).

Léo et Piper ont 3 enfants : **Wyatt** ( 21 ans ), **Chris** ( 20 ans ),** Prue** (18 ans ).

Billy a en réalité 38 ans mais en parait seulement 20 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**POV BILLY :**

La lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux, me réveillèrent. Je sentis un corps chaud contre le mien. Je vis que j'étais à moitié sur Chris qui dormait sur le dos. Je me reculais faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Je récupérais mes vêtements en faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'ouvris la porte qui avait été verrouiller la veille. Une fois dans le couloir je refermais la porte.

-Billy ?

-Ahh ! sursautais-je en sautant lâchant mes vêtements qui tombèrent.

Je relevais la tête vers Wyatt qui regardait simultanément la porte de la chambre et ma tenue super légère.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, mes parents ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, dit-il en détournant le regard l'air gêné.

Pas plus que moi en tout cas. Je courus presque jusqu'à ma chambre. C'était définitif : Wyatt croyait qu'on couchait ensemble. Une demi-heure plus tard, lavée et habillée chaudement je descendis dans le salon.

Je m'assis en face de Wyatt qui petit déjeunais.

-Bonjour, dis-je nerveusement.

-Salut...

-Je sais de quoi ca a l'air... commençais-je gêné.

-Et ca a l'air de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Je perçus son ton moqueur.

- Ca fait la deuxième fois qu'on me voit sortir de la chambre de Chris à moitié à poil ! m'énervais-je. Mais on ce couche PAS ensemble !

-Ok, dit-il simplement.

-OK ? répétais-je bêtement.

-Je te crois, sourit-il.

-Bien.

-Parfait alors !

-Non, Wyatt, c'est pas parfait ! m'exclamais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu poses pas de question ? Tu me crois juste... juste comme ça ?

-Je ne suis pas Vicky, rit-il. T'as pas besoin de me convaincre, tu me dis quelque chose, je te crois.

-Super alors ! fis-je soulagée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? me demanda-t-il cependant.

-Ca faisait deux semaines qu'on avait pas eu l'occasion d'être ensemble, alors je l'ai kidnappé, pouffais-je.

-Tu l'as kidnappé ? répéta Wyatt comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

-J'ai attendu que vous soyez tous au lit, puis vers 4h du matin j'ai réveillé Chirs et nous sommes allés au P3. On a pas mal discuté... fis-je contente.

-Une vraie opération commando, se moqua Wyatt.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Je suis contente de l'avoir fait, ca faisait vraiment _trop_ longtemps qu'on avait pas été _que_ tout les deux ...

-Et il va bien ? me questionna Wyatt plus sérieusement. Je suis comme toi, on a pas vraiment discuté depuis... enfin tu vois...

Wyatt était plus touché par la deuxième vie de Chris qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Je savais qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir été méchant dans un autre futur, et d'avoir tué Bianca et toutes les personnes auxquelles tenaient Chris. Mais comme ce dernier me l'avait dit, il voyait cette deuxième vie comme un film dont le héro lui ressemblait.

-Tu devrais lui parler, lui conseillais-je. Vous avez toujours été proche, laisse pas ça se mettre entre vous...

-T'as raison, souffla Wyatt. Mais faut déjà que maman arrête de le surveiller et de nous psychanalyser.

Je grimaçais.

-Elle va reprendre son boulot au restaurant dans 3 jours, courage !

Cette dernière entra et sourit en nous voyant.

-Bonjour les enfants !

Je grinçais des dents d'être encore prise pour une enfant.

-Salut Piper, fis-je.

-Billy, j'ai vérifié les comptes du P3 et ca marche vraiment bien ! Merci encore de t'en occuper !

-Tu me paie pour ça, souris-je.

-Tu auras droit à une augmentation !

-Pourquoi cette élan de générosité ? demandais-je suspicieuse.

-Et bien, en ce moment tout va bien, Chris a l'air d'être sein d'esprit quoi qu'en ce moment il a l'air un peu grincheux...

-C'est parce que vous l'étouffez ça Piper ... la coupais-je alors qu'elle me plombait du regard.

-Et le restaurant et le P3 marche bien. Les démons n'ont pas pointé depuis longtemps ! Bref, tout va bien !

Piper eut un sourire avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

J'échangeais un regard avec Wyatt.

-On lui dit rien pour Barbas, chuchotais-je rapidement.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas en effet, rit-il.

Le téléphone de la maison sonna à ce moment là.

-Maison des Halliwell, répondis-je.

-Allo ? Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Billy s'il vous plaît ? demanda la voix d'un mec.

-C'est elle, dis-je.

-Ha ! Hey c'est moi, euh... Jacob Black ! On s'est vu à la fête d'anniversaire au P3 !

-Jacob Black ? répétais-je surprise.

-Ouais le mec que ton ami a tabassé ! rit-il.

-Ce qui emmène à la question suivante, pourquoi m'appeler ? fis-je curieuse. Et comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais des amis qui connaissait Chris... Alors ils m'ont passé le numéro du fixe.

-Ah...

-Est-ce que tu es libre durant la journée ?

-Euh... Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu voudrais qu'on aille boire un verre ? Cette fois sans petit ami jaloux aux alentours, rit-il.

-OK, enfin, ouais pourquoi pas.

-Super ! se réjouit-il. Donc, vers 15 h au Chancelle ?

-Ok..

-A plus alors !

Je raccrochais encore perturbé par la conversation.

-C'était qui ? me demanda Wyatt qui était partit dans la cuisine durant l'appel.

-Jacob Black, il m'a filé un.. rencard ? Enfin je crois.

Wyatt rit.

-Le prétendu démon que Chris a frappé ?

-Lui même, c'est bizarre qu'il appel ici et qu'il demande à me voir, tu trouve pas ? m'inquiétais-je.

-Non ! Si s'était un démon il aurait attaqué Chris ! Ce qu'il n'a pas fait, sourit-il. C'est Chris qui va être content que tu le vois... ironisa Wyatt.

-Lui dit pas ! m'exclamais-je brusquement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Chris l'aime pas vraiment, grimaçais-je. Inutile de provoquer une dispute.

-Il finira par le savoir, me dit Wyatt.

-Ce n'est qu'un café, on va pas se marier ! m'exaspérais-je.

-Ok ok comme tu veux.

OOOO

Je passais le reste de la journée au P3 à faire de la paperasse et partit Chancelle à 15h comme prévu. Arrivée là bas je repérais immédiatement le jeune homme canon, au cheveux noir et au sourire étincelant qui m'avait abordé à l'anniversaire de Chris.

-Hey ! sourit-il en me faisant la bise.

-Salut !

Il tira ma chaise pour que je m'assois. Nous étions face à face. Il prit commande alors que je m'agitais sur ma chaise gêné.

-Tu es encore plus belle à la lumière du jour, me complimenta-t-il.

-Merci, fis-je gêné. Euh, t'es pas mal non plus.

Essaie carrément sexy, pensais-je en voyant son sourire.

-Je suis surprise que tu ais voulu me revoir, repris-je. Chris n'a pas été... euh... très sympa, hésitais-je.

-Il était bourré non ? rit-il.

-Légèrement, grimaçais-je. Je note donc que tu n'es pas rancunier, souris-je charmé.

-J'ai eu trois semaines pour digérer ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

-C'est vrai ! d'ailleurs, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces trois semaines ? Il me semble que tu m'as dit que tu venais juste d'emménager à San Francisco ? m'intéressais-je curieuse d'en savoir plus sur lui.

-Oui, je viens de l'état de Washington, originaire de la réserve de la Push, pas très loin de Seattle.

-Intéressant ! Tu es donc un amérindiens qui a grandit en entendant les histoires et légendes des loups et des vampires ? lui demandais-je.

-Tout à fait, tu t'y connais ? me questionna-t-il surprit.

-Je suis une grande passionnée des histoires surnaturelles, lui appris-je. Avant que ... que je travaille pour Piper j'assistais à des cours d'histoire des mythes et légendes.

Et Léo m'avait apprit tout ce qu'i savoir sur les loups et vampires, y comprit les différents point de vue des cultures à ce sujet, pensais-je. Mais ca je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

-Pourquoi t'as arrêté ?

-Disons, que la vie ne se passe pas tout le temps comme on le pense, grimaçais-je.

-Tu devrais reprendre, me conseilla-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ton rêve soit de travailler dans un club toute ta vie.

-Je vais y penser, dis-je sincèrement. Et toi alors ?

-Je suis un passionnée de mécanique, je retape des voitures, et des motos depuis gosse, fit-il les yeux brillant comme un gamin.

-Tu as trouvé du travail ? demandais-je.

-J'ouvre mon propre garage en faite.

-C'est super ça ! Si ma voiture a un problème, promis je viendrais ! ris-je. Et je te ferais de la pub ! Envoie moi l'adresse !

-Merci, sourit-il.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à partir de chez toi ? fis-je curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus.

Son regard s'assombrit et cela accrut ma curiosité.

-Disons que j'ai eu besoin de prendre de la distance par apport à ma famille, entre autres.

-Une fille ? tentais-je doucement.

-Ouais, enfin s'est une des raisons, soupira-t-il. J'espère que je ne perds pas de crédibilité en tant qu'homme ?

-Non au contraire... le rassurais-je.

-Et toi, raconte moi ! Je ne sais rien à part que tu travaille dans un club et que tu as abandonné tes cours à la fac.

-Rien de très glorieux en somme, ris-je. Tu vas être surprit mais il n'y a rien de plus à dire !

-Si ! Parle moi de Chris, tu m'as dit que t'habitais chez sa famille. J'ai pas trop comprit ton lien avec eux.. Désolée, je me mêle des choses qui ne me regardent pas ? rit-il nerveusement.

-Non t'inquiète pas. A peu près tout les gens qui nous rencontrent se pose la même question. Pour faire simple, on se connaît depuis très longtemps. Nous formons une grande famille même si je n'ai pas de lien de sang avec eux... Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps, lui appris-je avec un sourire triste.

-Je comprend, ma mère aussi est morte quand j'étais jeune, et mes amis ont été ce que je considérais le plus comme une famille pendant très longtemps. Donc, toi et Chris n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Non ! râlais-je.

-Réaction violente, se moqua Jacob.

-Désolée, c'est que t'es pas le premier à me le demander, grimaçais-je.

-C'est quoi pour toi alors ? insista-t-il.

Je le plombais du regard.

-Désolé, trop curieux, je t'ai prévenu.

Je ris.

-Donc voilà, et j'habite chez eux depuis super longtemps, je me sens bien là bas. Si tu veux le manoir est le fief de la famille, dons ca rentre, ca sort. Un vrai carrefour ! ris-je. J'aime l'agitation qui y règne. On est très nombreux.

Jacob rit.

-L'ambiance de la Push me manque aussi parfois.

-Mais tu as des amis ici non ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils connaissaient Chris ? Je les connais peut-être ! m'exclamais-je.

-C'est un couple d'amis, Seth et Claire. Ils sont dans la même faculté que Chris.

-Oh le petit couple ? demandais-je excitée. Oui je les connais ! remarquais-je.

-Ils habitaient à la Push avant. Et je viens de les rejoindre, sourit-il.

-Je les aient croisés plusieurs fois au P3 avec Chris, ou des amis à Wyatt.

-Wyatt c'est... ?

-Le frère de Chris. Cherche pas à comprendre, on est trop nombreux pour que tu retienne tout les prénoms, ris-je.

-Je vais faire un effort seulement pour toi... dit-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

Je retins mal mon sourire.

-Phrase de dragues typique, c'est ça? grimaça-t-il.

J'hochais la tête en cachant mon fou rire.

-C'était nulle hein... soupira-t-il gêné.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Complètement, dis-je finalement.

-Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, sourit-il.

-Tu sous-entend qu'il y en aura une ? demandais-je taquine. Je te trouve bien sure de toi.

-La prochaine fois, un dîner ? proposa-t-il.

-Laisse moi réfléchir, souris-je.

-Pas trop longtemps alors ! Elle se bouscule au portillon tu sais, tu es une chanceuse !

J'ouvris la bouche choqué.

-Mais c'est qu'il est prétentieux ! m'écriais-je.

Il rit.

-Non sérieusement, Tu veux qu'on aille dîner un de ses quatre ?

-J'ai besoin de plus de précisions, pouffais-je.

-Ce soir ?

-Non, je suis prise.

-Ouch ! dit-il faussement vexé. Et si tu me donnais tes disponibilités ? On irait plus vite non ? fit-il blasé.

-Je rêve ! m'exclamais-je. Le mec est blasé en plus ! hallucinais-je. Si ca te fait chier, tu peux partir !

Il éclata de rire.

-Samedi soir ?

-Tu crois que je vais abandonner le club un samedi soir ? C'est le jour le plus remplit ! m'exaspérais-je. Tu n'as vraiment aucun esprit de déduction, le critiquais-je.

-Tu es trop compliqué ! rit-il. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire, m'amusais-je.

-Tu me verras débarquer un soir au club sans que tu ne t'y attendes !

-Et le dîner ? boudais-je faussement.

-On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, sourit-il.

-Ok !

La serveuse vint prendre notre note et Jacob paya pour moi malgré mes protestations. Finalement nous nous séparâmes et je rentrais au manoir contente. Jacob Black était vraiment sympa, et j'avais hâte de le revoir.


End file.
